


Just You.

by Bane2888



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, grown up Boruto/Bolt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane2888/pseuds/Bane2888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has been in love with Naruto, he has been for years, but life has moved on with marriage and kids. And Sasuke had somewhat come to terms with it, or well learn to live with it. However he never expected the attention from another blond Uzumaki: Boruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set post chapter 700, Gaiden can be included or not. I have however chose to ignore all of the modern tech stuff that they added in 700.  
> Naruto and Sasuke are both married.  
> Boruto is 18.  
> There will be Sasuke X Boruto and maybe Sasuke X Naruto much later.  
> There will be no Naruto X Boruto.  
> I am using a couple of OC but the story mostly revolves around Sasuke, Boruto and Naruto.  
> If I'm honest I don't know how I'm going to pull a happy or even satisfying ending out of the bag with the plot I have in mind, so we'll see.  
> Annnnd If you read it leave me comment, even if it's just a Hello, So I know I'm not alone in this fandom.  
> Thanks for reading. Mwah.

Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office, staring at the outline of Naruto’s profile, the early morning sunlight breaking thru the windows illuminating him from behind, a familiar scene, yet to Sasuke it was breathtaking, and for a moment he simply stared, lost in thought.  
“Are you ok, Teme?” Naruto asked, glancing up from the paperwork scattered across his desk. Sasuke’s nickname, rolling off his tongue with casual familiarity. Sasuke wished something else would roll off of Naruto’s tongue.  
“Yes,” Sasuke replied quickly realise that he had become lost in thought, well lost in staring at Naruto. He mentally scolded himself, he hadn’t been listening to anything Naruto had said in the past couple of minutes. He tried to school his mind from its wandering thoughts which was even harder now that Naruto was staring up at him, those crystal clear blue eyes wide with concern. “I am fine, Naruto, what were you saying?”  
Naruto watched him for a moment longer before returning to his paperwork, Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief, it was getting harder and harder to ignore these feelings that he was having for Naruto, he was torn between wanting to be around the man as often as he could and running for the hill because he became distracted and flustered the hills.. ‘Stop it!’ He mentally slapped himself, what the hell was happening to him.  
“I was saying that the hokage summit has been moved forward, so I will need more help preparing, so will you be free for the next week or so, in the mornings?”  
“Yes of course.”  
“And will you be attending with me?” Naruto asked, making it sound like a question, but they both knew he could order Sasuke if he must, however Naruto rarely used his higher position to order Sasuke around. In fact, he usually sort Sasuke’s council and valued his judgement and opinion above all others. Something Sasuke was grateful for.  
“I will attend, will it just be us, what of Shikamaru?”  
“Nah, Shika’s too busy, we’ll be fine, although I may bring Bolt it would be an interesting experience for him.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise but simply nodded, once again taking a moment to examine the odd stands of Naruto’s blond hair that seem to glow in the sunlight.  
“How’s his training going? He wants to take the Jounin exams this summer,” Naruto asked shaking him from his distraction again.  
“Very well, he works hard, although recently he has been a little distracted, you should come see him train one of these days.”  
“Perhaps I will,” Naruto replied with a tight smile, although he didn’t sound very convining. Naruto and boruto’s relationship was strained at best, unfortunately they were two alike and often butted heads. Sasuke often felt after years of training Boruto, that he had a better relationship with him than Naruto did.  
So he wondered why Naruto wanted to bring him to the Hokage summit, it would be an interesting experience for Boruto, however it would mean he and Naruto would be practically living in each other's pockets for a week.  
“Well I think we’re finished,” Naruto said, smiling as he stood up from his desk.  
Sasuke nodded, “So I will see you tomorrow morning?”  
“Yeah, oh that reminds me, Hinata wanted to invite you for dinner, seeing as Sakura and Saradar are away, I think she worries you’ll get lonely or that you can’t feed yourself.”  
Sasuke raised both eyebrows in disbelief at Naruto.  
“Yes, yes I know you did all your lone wolf shit back in the day and you're quite capable on your own, but she does like to mother hen everyone.”  
Sasuke shook his head, “I’ll see you tomorrow Dobe.” 

 

As soon as Sasuke had left the Hokage's office he was face to face with another blond haired, blue eyed man.  
“Good morning Bolt, can I help you?”  
Boruto replied with an ear to ear grin and at 18 he looked so much like his father, “Hey sensi, I was thinking we could pull some early morning training?”  
“Don’t you have a genin team, to look after?”  
“Yeah but they doing a C rank mission and won’t be back till tomorrow.”  
“Ah so you’re bored?”  
Boruto shrugged, “So what’ll you say? Or afraid I might finally kick your ass?”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Fine,” he agreed, training with Boruto was usually quite pleasant anyway, he was so very much like his father.  
“Oh and you should come to dinner,” Boruto added.  
“Listening in? And I thought you didn’t often eat with your family?”  
“Ah well I’ll make an exception if I get to eat with you.” Boruto added his blue eyes large as he looked at Sasuke.  
Sasuke raised a confused eyebrow.  
Boruto blushed suddenly, “Erm what I mean is. it would be less sucky if you were there, to distract my dad.” He gave Sasuke an awkward smile.  
Sasuke smiled in return, There were a few things he could do to distract Naruto although none of them appropriate at the dinner table. “I’m sure Training ground 3 is free this morning, shall we?” He ask, his face neutral again. 

Boruto stood across from Sasuke, feeling the familiar level of nervousness he got everytime he faced his sensei, he watch the agile deadly movements of his Sensei as he moved across him, lowering himself into a stance. Boruto mimicked his actions but taking a difference stance, they had agree on taijutsu only, which was always Boruto’s favour it allowed him to get in close and personal with Sasuke. He wasn’t sure when his feeling for Sasuke had started and he didn’t care, he didn’t care that Sasuke was married, he didn’t care how much older Sasuke was, he just wanted Sasuke to see him the way he saw Sasuke.  
Boruto got lost in the moment as the fighting began, an exchange of blows, light and gentle to start, giving them both a chance to warm up but soon increasing in speed and power. Sasuke remained passive, his focus entirely on the fight, however Boruto got caught up in the emotion, grinning at a good hit it or pouting at a near miss, he was also becoming slightly distracted when Sasuke moved in close, unleashing a flurry of blows, even with just one arm Sasuke was deadly, but the proximity of his body to Boruto made him, feel fluster and his attacks became sloppy, he would be going home with a few bruises if he didn’t get his head in the game. The problem was Sasuke was hot, really hot in a calm, deadly and brooding sort of way, it was more than distracting, it was intoxicating, how anyone didn't go weak at the knees for this man Boruto didn't know. Boruto gasp in shock as his back slammed into the ground. Sasuke above him, his single hand at Boruto’s throat, if it had been a real fight Boruto would be dead.  
Sasuke stared down at him an eyebrow raised. “Where you even trying?”  
Boruto looked up his breathing heavy, if fighting with Sasuke was enough to make him weak at the knees then lying flat out with Sasuke above him a hand to his throat was too much, a blush crept across Boruto features, his skin tingled with the heat, he tried to fight the urge to look at Sasuke’s mouth, he did for a moment before failing as his eyes slowly slip down to take in the soft pale lips of Sasuke's mouth before inching back up to meet Sasuke’s mismatched gaze, it was probably one of the most seductive things he’d ever done in his entire life and he’d just done it to his sensei. His married, straight sensei and one of the most dangerous men to ever walk the planet. He held his breath, feeling a little giddy but trying to regain himself. Sasuke hadn't moved and was looking down giving him a deep stare, a mild look of confusion on his face. “Boruto?” He asked sounding slightly concerned.  
“Um?” Boruto replied feeling a little flustered and very embarrassed, his blush deepening slightly as he tried to think of something to say, if he was honest he didn't want to say anything, in the hope of prolonging this moment.  
Boruto was once against distracted by Sasuke’s mouth as his tongue nipped out to wet his lips, Boruto swallowed involuntary, unable to tear his eyes away from Sasuke’s mouth, he desperately wanted to tilt his head, let his eyes slip close and reach up for a kiss. He hesitated, feeling nervous, unsure what to do, however the moment was broken by a voice calling across the training ground.  
“Sasuke Sensei!” The voice of a young chunin rang out across the field, the young man moved quickly towards them.  
Sasuke gracefully got off of Boruto and stood turning to face the ninja heading towards them. Boruto also stood, his already flushed cheeks feeling hotter, wondering what the Chunin must of thought of the two of them, And sure enough when he approached the younger ninja glanced at the both of them suspiciously.  
“Yes?” Sasuke asked seeming totally unabashed by what had just happened.  
“This is for you,” the Chunin replied suddenly focused entirely on Sasuke.  
“Thank you,” Sasuke replied taking the scroll. “You may leave.”  
The boy nodded and left quickly seeming a little nervous, Boruto often forgot how other people saw Sasuke and his father, everyone looked at them with respect and no small amount of awe, although Sasuke was offended faced with poorly disguised fear, no one ever said anything but there was always this need for some to be away from him. Boruto never understood it. Sasuke was always calm and level headed, it was his father who got over emotional and excited, who had no problem yelling or screaming when he felt like it, but no-one ever took his father anger too seriously and often would laugh along with him afterwards. Sasuke had once told him, that one of Naruto’s greatest asset was that he never needed to rule with fear, that with just his strength of character people believed in him and followed this rule.  
“Are you ok, Boruto?” Sasuke asked in a soft voice.  
Boruto glanced round at him, realising that Sasuke had been watching him, “Err... Yes,” he replied, wondering if he was ever going to stop blushing.  
Sasuke eyed him a moment longer with his mismatching eyes, glancing down at the scroll, before turning away “I must go, perhaps we can train tomorrow, I fear you need it.”  
Boruto let out a small laugh, bringing his hand up behind his head in an embarrassed gesture, “Yeah maybe I do.”  
Sasuke stared at him a moment longer, seeming somewhat conflicted before he turned and left. That look left Boruto with a slight flutter in the pit of his stomach. 

 

It was much later in the evening while Boruto was performing the monogamous task of setting the table for dinner, when his father walked through the door, closely followed by Sasuke.  
“Oh Sasuke, I’m glad you could come,” Hinata said with a polite smile as she walked over to peck Naruto on the cheek. Naruto started laughing, “Well I didn't give him much choice, hey Sasuke?” he said as he slapped Sasuke on the back.  
“Hn,” Replied Sasuke. Glancing around the room Sasuke gave Himawari and Boruto a quick smile and a nod, his gaze lingering a moment on Boruto. Boruto looked away quickly feeling suddenly embarrassed like everyone in the room could hear his thoughts, he wondered if Sasuke was thinking about this morning like he had been all day.  
“So how are my children?” Naruto asked, grinning and glancing from one to the other, Boruto grunted in response and went back to laying the table, his usual tactic whenever his father tried to engage him in conversation, he caught his mother's frown but ignored that as well. Naruto also chose to ignored Boruto’s blatant show of disrespect and instead focus his attention on Himawari who was happily chatting about her day.  
“Let me help you with that?” Sasuke asked coming over to Hinata who was preparing dinner.  
“Oh thank you,” Hinata replied, moving over to allow Sasuke to help with preparing vegetables.  
“Sasuke is quite the chef,” Naruto called over in a joking manner.  
“Ah yes,” Himawari piped up, “If you get a couple of sake’s in dad he’ll start telling everyone that Sasuke's ramen is better than Ichiraku’s!”  
“Is it now?” Sasuke asked, looking up, a mild tone of surprise in his voice and a small smile played on his lips, lingering even when he returned to chopping vegetables.  
“Gahh don’t tell him that! He’ll never let me live it down or worst never cook for me again!” Naruto responded in an animated manner, causing Himawari to giggle. Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glance, smile still in place but he said nothing.  
Boruto watched the whole exchange, unable to pinpoint the niggly feeling it gave him. 

Soon enough they were all sitting round the table, eating. Although Boruto had said it would be cool to have Sasuke come to dinner, to distract his father, what he meant was it would be cool because he could talk to Sasuke. However with his father here, it was much more difficult to engage Sasuke in conversation or keep his attention. Sasuke often became caught up with what Naruto was saying, especially when it concerned work. Instead, Boruto sat and grumpily pushed his food around the plate.  
“Are you ok?” His mother asked quietly, causing him to glance up to see if Sasuke or his father had noticed, but they hadn’t.  
“Yes.” He replied bluntly without looking up, then realising his rudeness, he looked around at her, catching her eye, “Yeah I’m fine, “ He gave her a soft smile, which she returned, “I’m just tired.”  
Hinata frowned, “Maybe you’re coming down with something?” She placed the back of her hand on his forehead.  
“Aw Is Boruto not feeling well?” Himawari asked in a mocking tone. Causing his father and Sasuke to look over at him, both with a mild concern.  
“No I’m fine,” He said quickly, pushing his mother's hand away and taking a couple of large mouthfuls of dinner, to stop anyone else from asking him anything. Thankfully the conversation quickly returned, but Boruto did catch Sasuke’s eye as his gaze lingered a moment. The rest of evening was pleasant, and Boruto cheered up immensely when he spend the last part of it talking with Sasuke about training and the Jounin exams. He didn’t really care what they talked about, it was just nice to have Sasuke’s entire attention.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over an hour since Sasuke had returned home, the evening was late but warm with barely a breeze. Sasuke sat out on the small porch, his paperwork across a table in front of him, He sipped a small cup of tea, as he read threw scrolls and made notes, Sasuke often stayed up late working, he found he functioned fine on little sleep. Sasuke paused in his writing glancing up and looking out into the darkness surrounding his home, he could feel Boruto’s presence before he saw him, but he waited until Boruto walked out of the darkness, before saying anything. 

 

“Bolt?” Sasuke asked, noting the boy looked troubled, “Is everything ok?”

Boruto grunted in response, and came to sit on the steps below Sasuke, so Sasuke could no longer see his face. Sasuke remained silent waiting for Boruto to elaborate, but as he didn’t Sasuke returned to his paperwork. He wrote a few more lines before the young man spoke again. “He doesn’t think I’m good enough to join Anbu.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but figuring he would get no more work done tonight he got up and walked back into his house, a moment later he came out with a bottle of sake and two small glasses, he sat down on the steps next to Boruto and poured him a small glass. “Here,” he said passing Boruto a glass before he poured one for himself. “Sip it, “ he told him before Boruto could bring the glass to his lips. 

“Thanks,” Boruto replied as he took his first sip.

Sasuke did the same, “You argued with Naruto? After I left,” Sasuke asked knowing this was about Naruto, this wasn’t the first time that Boruto had argue with his father, although he didn’t usually come to Sasuke for condolences. 

“Yeah.”

Sasuke nodded, not sure what to say, he always hated this kind of conversation, mostly people didn’t open up to him like this. Only Sakura and Naruto. Sakura was easy she usually did most of the talking and resolved her own issues with little input from Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand was the only person Sasuke really felt comfortable with and Sasuke always just got him drunk which seemed to work, well at least Naruto would of cheered up by the end of it. 

“You told him I was distracted.” Boruto blurted out, annoyance lacing his voice he looked round at Sasuke, who could make out a slight redness to his eyes. 

“Yes I did,” Sasuke replied remaining calm “It is true, you are distracted recently.” Perhaps this was why Boruto had come to him, because he was also angry at Sasuke. 

Boruto pouted at his glass before downing it in one. Sasuke sighed but poured him another one. 

“Why are you distracted Bolt?” 

Boruto hesitated a moment, “Why did you tell dad?” 

“Because he asked about your training. ”Sasuke replied simply, “Would you rather I didn’t tell him.”

“Yes.” Boruto snapped. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Boruto mumbled. 

“As your father I can refuse to give him the information but as the hokage I would be obliged to tell him anything he asked of me.” Sasuke replied allowing silence to fall between them.

“Stupid Hokage.” Boruto mumbled into his glass.

“I will try,” Sasuke said.

“Really?” Boruto asked looking pleased. 

“Yes, but If your father really wants to know then I will be forced to tell him.”

Boruto nodded as they slipped into silence. 

The sat like this for a while, sipping their drinks Sasuke topped up their glasses again. This amount of Sake had little effect on Sasuke but Boruto was starting to look a little rosey cheeked. Boruto yawned and leant back on his hands. 

“You should go home, it is late.” 

Boruto nodded, “Hey Sensei, maybe we could go out and drink sometime, like at a bar or something?”

Sasuke looked round at Boruto in surprise, he studied his features a moment, Boruto’s cheeks were flushed and he looked a little haze, Sasuke wanted to refuse, wanted to suggest that training would be a better use of their time but there was something very earnest in the way that Boruto looked at him, “Alright. Perhaps tomorrow evening?” Sasuke agreed.

“What? Boruto asked totally caught off guard. “Yes! tomorrow then!” He recovered quickly. 

Sasuke stood up as did Boruto who was still looking at him in shock. “Are you ok getting home?” Sasuke asked.

“Errr, yeah” Boruto replied seeming distracted once more. 

Sasuke frowned, “Bolt are you sure you’re ok?” Genuine concern in his voice. He reached out his hand placing it on Boruto’s shoulder.

Boruto looked up at Sasuke didn’t quite understand look on his face, he was giving Sasuke an intense stare, he stepped a little closer “I’m fine,” he said. Before giving Sasuke a smirk and walking off. Leaving Sasuke feeling a little confused, he assumed that Boruto wanted someone to talk to, a father figure but now Sasuke was wondering if something else was going on.

-0-

When Boruto got back home, he walked thru door feeling much happier than when he left, his argument with his father forgotten in the face of going out on a date with Sasuke, well not a date but still.   
He headed straight for his bedroom when he reached the bottom of the staircase Naruto stepped out of his study, “Bolt?” His father called, “Look Bolt I’m sorry, can we talk?”

Without pausing Boruto began climbing the stairs, “It’s fine dad, It’s cool.” He took the stairs two at a time.

“Bolt?” Naruto called, sounding concerned and confused by Boruto’s lack of interest.

Boruto ignored him as he walked into his room and shut the door, he threw himself onto his bed grinning like an idiot, the image of Sasuke stood so close him floated to him mind. A little later when Naruto came to check on him he pretended to be asleep. He could feel Naruto’s presence stood at his doorway for a few minutes, before he eventually left. And boruto slowly drifted off into sleep and pleasant dreams. 

The following morning, Boruto stood on training ground 4 running through some training exercises with his young genin team, mostly practicing the substitution jutsu. He leant against the fence staring up at the sky, thinking about later tonight, every time he did he got a slight flutter in the pit of his stomach. It was only the sudden silence of his Genin team that cause him to look down at them, all 3 of them, were staring at him opened mouthed, no not at him, but to his right. He looked round and jumped, when he was face to face with an Anbu mask. He stepped back grasping both the fence and his heart. The Anbu removed her mask revealing pale features, large green eyes and a short shock of messy red hair. 

“Kyoko! What the hell. Stop doing that!”

Kyoko ignored him instead grinned while his Genin team laughed at him. He shot them a glare and they quickly returned to their practicing. “What do you want Kyoko-chan?” He asked

“I brought you some left overs, I thought you could have them for breakfast.”

“It’s almost noon,”

“Lunch then.” She replied grinning, still sitting perched on the fence. 

Boruto looked sidelong at her before smiling, “Alright thanks.” Kyoko was part of Anbu and a couple of years his senior. She had been orphaned as a child and taking in by the leaf, his father always said that Kakashi-san had raised her but if you asked either of them about it they both denied it, although Kyoko was often seen reading Icha Icha books, which Boruto consider pretty compelling evidence. Mostly she was just odd, a brilliant ninja but rather odd, however Boruto had grown to like her.

“So they’ve set the Jourin exams for the summer, at least it will look nice.”

“Yeah, I guess it will.”

“Are you still going to apply for Anbu when you get Jourin?” 

“Yeah, If I get Jourin.” 

“It’s fine they’ll let you win, you’ll the son of the Hokage.”

Boruto made a sound of disbelief, “ More like it’ll be harder because I am.”

Kyoko shrugged, “Well we could get some practice into tonight?”

“Ah I can’t.”

Kyoko looked confused, “Mission?” She asked.

Boruto opened his mouth to lie but stopped himself, he glance at his Genin team to make sure they’re out of earshot, “Actually I am going out for a drink.”

“Who with?”

“Ummm,” Boruto hesitated a light blush creeping up his cheeks, “Sasuke-sensi.”

“Oh, thats nice” Kyoko replied without missing a beat, “Well are you going to that place at grey rock?”

“Grey rock?”

“Yeah, They do amazing sake up there, I sometimes see Sasuke-sama up there.” She added with a shrug.

Boruto nodded, making a mental note to check it out. 

“It’s a bath house with small private rooms.”

Boruto raised both his eyebrows in surprise, “Really?” He couldn’t quite picture Sasuke in a place like that. 

“Yeah, I guess he like’s the quiet,”She said, ”Anyway Boruto I only stopped to scared you because you looked so vulnerable.” 

“I thought you were bringing me leftovers?” Boruto asked gesturing to the lunch.

“No that only occurred to me once I got here.” And with that she was gone.

“That was a member of Anbu, right sensei?” One of the Genin asked him. 

“Yes, now back to work, show me this substitution jutsu.”

It was much later in the evening that Boruto stood nervously in his bedroom, he had tried on about eight outfits before settling on one, he stared at himself in the tall mirror propped up in the corner, he looked a little pale and his hair looked messy, He had let it grow longer, in an attempt to look less like his father who had always kept his hair short. He ran a hand through it, trying to tame it but it did little good, he glanced at the time it was nearly 8, He hadn’t agreed a time or place with Sasuke but he figured he’d just go over to Sasuke’s and see what happened. 

“Hey Bolt, mum says dinner's ready,” Himawari called as she stuck her head round the door, “Oh.. are you going out?” She asked seeing his appearance. She came into his room and sat on the bed. 

“Yeah.” He replied.

“Mum won’t be happy, dad’s not back either.” 

Boruto shrugged. 

“So where are you going?”

Bouro just glanced at his younger sister and gave her a smirk that said he wasn’t going to tell.

“Ah, c’mon.” She whinned, “Dad’s gonna be pissed if he get backs and you’re not here, especially after last night.” 

 

Boruto lost his smirk thinking of the argument he and Naruto had the night before. He grinned again noticing Himawari looking at him with concern, “Don’t worry Imouto, I might even beat him back, I have before,” He added, referring to times not so long ago where he’d snuck out and come back and his father would still be at the Hokage office. His father had long ago stopped sending shadow clones in his replacement, partly because of the arguments it caused between him and Boruto, but mostly because Boruto would always dispel them, regardless of what they were in the middle of which had resulted in a lot of broken china. 

“Are you going to tell mum you're going out?” 

Boruto glance at his open window.

“You know she won't try and stop you.” Himawari added. 

“I know, she just won’t be happy about it either.”

Himawari shrugged, “Sure you don’t wanna tell me who you’re going to meet?”

“Yep.”

“Is that Anbu girl?”

Boruto, just tilted his head.

Himawari rolled her eyes, “I bet you’re not going out with anyone, you’ll probably just going training or something else equally lame.”

“Ah you got me I’m sneaking out the house at night to go and practice jutsu’s.”

Himawari stuck her tongue out in response.

“I’ll see you later Imouto,” he said as he got one foot on his window sill.

“Tell me all the details, later ok?”

Boruto gave her a single wave before gracefully dropping from his window, he crossed the lawn, glancing in through the kitchen windows and could make out his mother’s outline but she was looking away, he felt guilty sneaking out on her but he also was worried she would ask him to stay because of last night. Luckily she never turned round. She could properly sense his chakra if she wanted to but it was not something you often did while at home in the relative safety of the village. 

With the use of a little chakra, Boruto pulled himself up the wall that surrounded their property and dropped down the other side, he could have quite easily have left via the main entrance but he didn’t want to run into his father if he was returning home. 

He set off at a quick pace, hands in his pockets, the evening was quiet and there was a cool breeze, he felt the usual bout of jitters he got whenever Sasuke was in the equation. He headed out towards Sasuke’s they had never agreed a place to meet, so he figured that they could work it out when he got there.

It didn’t take long too walk to Sasuke’s, Boruto could see the light of a glowing lamp inside one of the rooms. He walked up to the door and lightly knocked on the frame with his knuckles, he took a deep breath calming his erratic nerves and tried to ignore the feeling of foolishness at being so nervous, it was only Sasuke, his Sensei.

Sasuke answered the door quickly, “I wasn’t sure you’d be coming,” Sasuke said, “Come in, I just have some work to finish.”

Boruto followed Sasuke threw to the living room, where Sasuke had lots of paperwork spread out across a low table and the floor, Sasuke sat on a small pillow, and picked up his pen to finish making notes. Boruto glanced round the room, it had been a little while since he had been he, he usually only came inside when his family visited for dinner, but that happened less frequently now, especially with Sakura being away so much.

“When is Sakura due back?” He asked, more out of curiousity than anything else.

“Oh a few weeks yet,” Sasuke replied.

“She spends a lot of time in the sand village,” Boruto comment absentmindedly as he examined an old photo of his father, Sasuke, Sakura and the 6th hokage.

“Yes, she enjoys it there, their medical research team is very ahead, I think it feels like a second home to her.” Sasuke replied still focusing on his work but there was something in his voice, something slight that made Boruto look round at him.

Sasuke stood, “Did you have anywhere in mind for this evening?” he asked looking back over at Boruto.

“Errrr,” Boruto hesitated, he really didn’t know the drinking area’s in the leaf very well, the only ones he knew off would be loud and crowed. 

“I know a place, near the east entrance, it’s a little bit of a walk, but worth it, I think.”

“Yeah ok.” Boruto replied quickly, a grin spreading across his face, he was actually going to go out with Sasuke, spend some time alone with him without training overshadowing everything.

For a while they walked in silence, Boruto felt a little awkward but Sasuke seemed at ease, although Sasuke always seemed cool and confident, he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with aimless chatter. 

“It’s just up this ridge,” Sasuke said as they began climbing the hill. 

“Do you often come here?”

“Yes, I use too especially when I was younger, it’s quiet and out of the way, I like that.”

Boruto nodded, not overly surprised that Sasuke was like that. 

The bar in question was situated on top of the ridge with a nice view of the village, it was small and unposing with some simple lanterns hanging outside for decoration.

When they walked in there was a long bar running across one wall and tables in small booths on the other, further back it opened up and there was more a collection of small tables, there was a handful of people in the bar, some in the booths and others at the small tables, Boruto was pleased to see after a quick glance that he didn't recognize anyone and by the looks of them he would say that he and Sasuke were the only Shinobi.

“Would you like to get a table bolt?” Sasuke asked turning to talk to the elderly gentlemen behind the bar.

Boruto headed for one of the booths he picked one furthest from the door and bar and slid into its leather seats, which ran round the booth with a table in front of it, he glanced out of the small window behind him, but he couldn’t see little because the night had pulled in.

Sasuke slid into the booth, next to Boruto but leaving a respectable gap between them, carrying two sake glasses and the bottle in one hand.

“Here,” He said putting down the small glasses and pouring Boruto a drink from a bottle of sake.

“It’s nice here,” Boruto said, glancing around.

Sasuke nodded, “And the sake is good,” he added before taking a sip from his glass, 

Boruto did the same.

“Have you given the Jounin exams anymore though?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes and yes I am going to enter.”

“Good, what about training?”

Well I’ve got training with you and I’ve also been training with Kyoko.”

“Kyoko?” Sasuke asked, of course as head of anbu he would know her well.

“Yeah,” Boruto replied, unsure if Sasuke would disapprove. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “I am surprised, she is an excellent ninja, a lot of potential but she can be…” Sasuke trailed off.

“Odd?” Boruto added.

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement.

“Yeah you get use to it.” Boruto replied with a shrug.

“She should be a great help, what about your father?” Sasuke asked.

“My father?” Boruto asked, confused.

Sasuke smiled at him, “Your father is one of the greatest Shinobi to ever set foot in the leaf, it would be foolish not to seek his guidance and training.”

Boruto scoffed, and down the rest of his drink and poured himself another. “He wouldn’t help me and he if he wanted to I doubt he’s got the time.”

“The time can be made, why wouldn’t he help you?”

“He doesn’t think I’m good enough.” Boruto replied bluntly,

“I’m sure Naruto…”

“Can we not talk about him?” Boruto asked, he said it rather snappishly and immediately felt guilty, “Sorry,” he mumbled afterwards.

Sasuke held up his hand, “Fine, here,” he said pouring Boruto and then himself another drink. 

Boruto gave him a small smile, which Sasuke returned. “So why did you want to go for a drink?” Sasuke asked.

Boruto quickly took a sip of his drink to give him a moment to think before he answered, he hadn’t expected Sasuke to be so direct.

“I don’t know, just thought it would be cool?” He said hoping he sounded casual.

“Don’t you have friends to hang out with?”

Boruto shrugged and then hit with a moment of inspiration he slid up next to Sasuke and threw his arm round him, “But I would rather hang out with my old sensei and drink good Sake in quiet bars,” he said grinning and clinked his glass against Sasuke's for added effect. 

Boruto waited for Sasuke to extract himself from Boruto’s arm but he didn’t instead Sasuke let out a small laugh before taking a sip of drink, he made no effort to remove boruto’s arm from around or to shuffle away. 

Boruto got another bout of his now familiar butterflies, this was properly the most physical contact he had with Sasuke that was relating to combat and training. 

“Bolt?” Sasuke said and bolt suddenly realised that Sasuke was trying to talk to him, he removed his arm from around Sasuke’s shoulder and returned it to his own lap, it felt silly to leave it there, however Boruto didn't move away so their sides were still touching. 

“Sorry what?” 

“I asked you how your Genin team are doing?”

“Oh fine, yeah, doing well, they’ve improved a lot over the last year.” Boruto replied taking another mouthful of Sake, he had never been overly fond of it before but he was really starting to get a taste for it now. Not to mention he was starting to feel the hazy effects of the alcohol kicking in, making him feel brave and daring. He turned his body slightly to face Sasuke.

“Sensei?”

“Yes?”

“Did you date much before you married Sakura?” He asked, looking up at him trying to gauge his reaction by his face, which was an impossible feat with Sasuke.

“No..not really,”

“Yeah, but were you ever curious, wanted to try stuff, you know?”

This time Sasuke looked quite surprised, his mismatched eyes widening slightly. He watch Boruto for a moment examined his feature as if deciding something, it made Boruto blushed slightly, it was hard not to when Sasuke looked at him with any level of intensity. 

“Thats an interesting question Bolt, why do you ask?”

Bolt took another mouthful of drink, and topped up his glass again. “I don’t know, just curious.”

Sasuke said nothing for a moment before speaking “There are places,” Sasuke said, talking slowly and maintaining eye contact with Boruto as if trying to read him as well, “ Where you can quench that curiosity, without any fuss.”

Boruto knitted his eyebrows together as he tried to process what Sasuke was saying, and unknowingly looking so much like his father. 

“Oh,” he said, still looking up at Sasuke, when he worked out what it was that Sasuke meant. 

Sasuke nodded looking away from Boruto and sipped his drink. “You can meet women and men there, if you prefer.”

They sat in silence, Boruto feeling slightly awkward, but desperate to further that trail of thought, he downed the rest of his drinking and hoped he wasn’t pushing Sasuke too hard.

“Errr what kind of experiences?” he said quickly, staring at Sasuke’s profile and trying hard not to blush. 

Sasuke turned his head slowly to face him and leaned in slightly, his disconcerting mismatched eyes searching Boruto face, for a moment Boruto worried that Sasuke would activate his sharingan and read Boruto’s mind.

“What is, exactly that you are trying to ask me Bolt?” Sasuke said, a small frown at his brow as he awaited Boruto’s response.

“Umm… I just…” Boruto stammered trying to get his thoughts in order, what was he trying to ask Sasuke? he wasn’t sure himself, it was just ever since he had started crushing on Sasuke, he had notice the way Sasuke looked at people, at men, at women, at himself, at his father...It’s just Sasuke was so stoic towards everyone but if you got to know him well there were subtle tells, that made Boruto wonder if Sasuke might have an intrest in men. but then again he was married and it was really confusing and Boruto wasn’t even entirerly sure of his own sexuallity sometimes. While Sasuke was just so calm, and wise and up together and if nothing became of the two of them Boruto just wanted someone to talk to. “Are you gay?” Boruto blurted out, and then quickly covered his own mouth with his hands. “Sorry, what I mean is have you errr...had experience with...men?” Boruto stammered trying to ignore the ever increasing heat he could feel flushing his cheeks, desperate to give himself something to do he grabbed the bottle of sake and poured himself another glass of Sake and downed it, he was about to do it again when Sasuke reached out and grabbed the bottle.

“Slow down will you,” he said calmly while gently taking the bottle at of Boruto’s hand and placing back on the table, “I cannot imagine the hell your father will give me if I return his son, in a drunk and unconscious state.”

“Oh, sorry,” Boruto replied not sure what to say so he stared down at his lap feeling foolish.

“And yes, in answer to your question Bolt, I have had experience with men.”

“You have?!” Boruto said a little too loudly, and then lowering his voice, “But you’re married?” he asked incredulously.

Sasuke gave him an odd sort of half smile, “Life is complicated sometimes,” he said as if it explained everything.

However Boruto didn’t really care about Sasuke’s marriage to Sakura, instead his heart was now beating faster, Sasuke was gay, well at least he’d had interest in men at some point.

“Is this was this was all about?” Sasuke asked, placing a hand on Boruto’s shoulder, in a very unlike show of comfort. “You’re confused about how you feel?”

Boruto fought the urge to place his hand over Sasuke’s “Yeah,” he replied not really sure what else to say.

“You can talk to me if you need to,” Sasuke added.

“About anything?” Boruto said his voice coming out in a whisper, he looked up at Sasuke, into his eyes, his thought becoming totally foggy the mix of alcohol swirling his mind.

“Of course,” Sasuke replied.

Boruto didn’t say anything, he was feeling breathy and light headed, he leant in slightly towards Sasuke.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Sasuke asked watching him warily.

Boruto nodded, his brain to fuddled to really think his actions though and tell Sasuke how he felt. Instead he leant in tilted his head and kissed Sasuke.

For the longest second of Boruto’s life Sasuke didn’t move, their lips just resting together and then Sasuke kissed him back, a brief moment of tenderness before Sasuke took control of their Kiss and pushed Boruto back on the sofa so he was below than him, without breaking the kiss, their kiss was lustful and passionate, but as quickly as it started it ended with Sasuke pulling himself away and sitting up right.

Boruto was still lounged back on the sofa is breathing hard, he stared up at Sasuke with a look of confusion.

“Bolt, you should leave, go home.”

“What?!” Boruto said, sitting up quickly to face Sasuke.

“Boruto this, us, can’t happen, it’s inappropriate. I am your teacher, I’m married and what would your parents say?”

“I don’t care!” Boruto said passionately.

“I know you don’t now, but you will.”

“No.. I won’t.. I...We can...” Boruto struggled to find the right words, In a moment of drunken panic, he reached up and tried to kiss Sasuke again, however this time Sasuke stopped him immediately and pushed his away quite firmly.

“Boruto I said no,” A hint of anger in his voice.

“But..” Boruto tried to protest but was cut off by Sasuke.

“Boruto I have asked you to leave,” 

Boruto stopped talking but didn’t move, staring up at Sasuke stubbornly.

“Now.” Sasuke said, a distinguishable note of menace in his voice.

Boruto could feel his stubbornness ebbing away in favour of hurt. Conceding defeat he pulled himself away from Sasuke and out of the booth, the room span as he stood up but he did his best to ignore it heading straight for the exit. He turned and glanced Sasuke with his head in his hands before he walked out the door. Boruto stumbled outside, he bent over, hands on knees taking deep breaths.

Boruto dashed away hot tears that formed at his eyes before they could fall, angry at himself he ignored the waving path they had taken up the hill and instead set off down the steep slope at a full pelt run. A feat that would have been simple of a Shinobi of his caliber but he’d drank far too much, his head was spinning. He was able to reach the bottle of the slope in record time but when it came to slowing down to an acceptable speed he stumbled tripping over his own feet, and went careering into a small set of shrubbery attached to someone's garden. 

Boruto lay face up on the other side of the shrubbery on damp grass, the shrubbery behind him wrecked from the impact, his shirt had snagged and torn and there were twigs and leave sticking out all over him.

He wanted to lay there till the sun rose but a light flicked on in the house filling the garden with light, he squinted in the brightness, and quickly pulled himself up and ran from the garden going out the same way he came in through the shrubbery. He heard a shout from behind him but carried on running home, eventually slowing to a jog and then to a walk. As he neared his home his head felt a little clearing but he now felt sick, exhausted and thoroughly miserable. 

Boruto couldn’t be bothered to sneak back in, hopefully everyone would be in bed by now. As he made his way through the main entrance into their garden he knew that wasn’t case, the decking area that lead from the living room onto the garden was lit with a couple of lanterns creating a gentle glow across the lawn, Boruto only needed one quick glance to know it was his father out there, he was going through some gentle stretching exercises. Boruto walked towards the house with his head down and hands in his pocket, hoping that his father would just leave him alone.

As he walked in through the front door, Naruto came in through the sliding doors that lead from the decking. 

“Bolt where have…” His father began until he got a good look at his son. “What the hell, Bolt, what have you been doing.”

“Nothing.” Bolt replied, sulkily.

Naruto walked over to him, blocking Boruto’s path upstairs, “Are you ok? Have you been crying?” Naruto asked placing his hands on Boruto’s arms.

“No!” he replied fiercely, Boruto shrugged his father's hands off in annoyance, “I’m fine,” he lied, in fact he felt awful, the room was still swaying and he felt like his own stomach was swaying with it.

“Where have you been? it’s late, you missed dinner, your mother cooked for you.”

“So did you,” Boruto replied smugly, swaying on the spot slightly.

Naruto frowned still looking concerned, Bolt why don’t you sit down, you don’t look well, you’re very pale.” Naruto tried to bring the back of his hand up to test Boruto’s forehead for a temperature but Boruto jerked his head away.

“Like you care.” he snapped.

“Of course I care! I’m your father!” Naruto replied now getting angry.

“Well you don’t act like it!” Boruto retorted, he didn’t really care what he was saying, he was really starting to feel unwell and he wanted his father to leave him alone. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t such an ungrateful brat, you would see it!” 

Boruto opened his mouth to reply with an angry retort but instead found himself vomiting over himself, the floor and his father. 

Both men stood their in shock, Boruto was so utterly horrified he didn’t give his father a chance to say anything and instead turned and ran straight upstairs and into his room. He stood with his back to the door for several minutes, waiting for Naruto to start yelling for him to come back down or start banging on the door. 

When nothing happened, Boruto miserably stripped of his ripped and soiled clothing and threw it in his wash basket to be dealt with tomorrow. He crawled into bed and lay there trying not to think of the events of tonight, thankfully sleep came swiftly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo 2 chapters in one day. :O Oh look smut! :P

The following morning before the sun had even crested the horizon, Sasuke dragged himself out of bed. He was usually a morning person but last night had taken it’s toll, he had stayed till closing at the quaint establishment, finishing off the bottle of Sake that he had shared with Boruto. He examined his pale reflection in the mirror, is dark raven hair a dishevelled mess, and the hint of bags under his eyes. 

“You’re idiot.”He told his reflection, he had been total fool to allow the situation last night to escalate to where it had, he had thought Boruto wished to discuss his father but the fact that Boruto was gay was not a total surprise. However he hadn’t expected Boruto’s reaction. And he been even more of an idiot to kiss him back, what had he been thinking. ‘That you were drunk, lonely and that boy looks far too much like his father.’ He thought, with a loud sigh he began to go through his morning routine, he would have to speak to Bolt at some point soon, he should never have let it get that far and he had been somewhat cruel with him at the end.

Once finished in the bathroom, he returned to his own room, he had long since stopped sharing a bedroom with Sakura, her room was instead across the hall from his. Despite what their marriage was now, he miss her, she was often away and for long periods of time, but he did enjoy her company, she was always cheerful and pleasant, it was refreshing to him. Sarada had also started travelling with her mother, Sasuke missed her too, he didn't have a close bonded relationship with her like Sakura did, but she was his daughter and they were close enough. 

Shaking the pointless thoughts from his head, he set about getting ready to leave, he had another meeting with Naruto this morning, something he always grumbled about but secretly enjoyed. 

Sasuke set off the the hokage tower and wasn’t surprised to find the office empty, he often beat Naruto in, unless Naruto hadn't bother to return home, on more than a few occasions Sasuke had found their blond hokage asleep slumped across his desk, drooling over important plans and talking about jutsu’s in his sleep.

Sasuke had just finished setting up his documents on part of the desk, when Naruto came striding in, looking perky and awake, although frowning. 

“You look tired.” he said noting Sasuke’s appearance.

“I fear I am getting old.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Sasuke, if you’re getting old then I am and I can’t have that.”

Sasuke smiled.

Naruto sat down at the desk and rubbed his temples for a moment before pulling some files towards him. “I’ll be glad when this summit is over.”

Sasuke nodded, “It’s not like you to get stressed about something like this,” he noted.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke a frown between his eyes, he opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it again and broke out into a grin, one intended to make him appear happy, but it was clear to Sasuke that was completely forced. “I guess, i must be getting old,” He joked.

Sasuke responded with a flick of a smile, Sasuke ran through several things in his head that were going on at the moment trying to figure out what had upset Naruto and then it hit him, he was surprised it took him so look, Boruto. 

Sasuke had ruled out Boruto telling Naruto about last night their relationship was rocky at best. However if Naruto had been up when Boruto came home last night, they could of talked. Then again Boruto may not have returned home at all and Naruto was just concerned about it, which in turn made Sasuke worry about what Boruto would of done last night. Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto about it but was concerned what mentioning Boruto’s well being could mean to Naruto. 

Sasuke was pretty sure if Boruto had told Naruto what had happened, Sasuke would have been dodging a rasengan to the chest at some point last night. As that wasn’t the case it was unclear what Naruto knew if anything. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked reaching out and grasping Sasuke’s arm with a warm hand. “Are you ok, you look pale?”

Sasuke looked down at the tanned hand resting on his pale arm and then back up at Naruto, who’s face was filled with genuine concern, his blue eyes large and bright as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a stab of guilt and he quickly looked away “I’m fine,” he said but Naruto was still looking at him with concern. “Perhaps we could go on a vacation, after all of this, a fishing trip at Greenleaf lake, like we did during our Anbu day’s” Sasuke wasn't quite sure why he said that, but they were some of his fondest memories and he was desperate to distract Naruto.

This time Naruto gave him a genuine smile, “That would be awesome!” He replied, “Although I am not sure if the two highest ranking official can just up and leave for a fishing trip, I may have to write a decree or something.” Naruto paused a moment in thought, “Although I am sure Tsunade use to take off and go gambling when ever she could get away with it.”

“And didn’t Kakashi use to hide all over the village so he could read incha icha in private?”

Naruto chuckled. “Well i guess I can be know for going fishing.”

“Beats gambling and porn,” 

Naruto laughed again. Giving Sasuke another genuine smile, one that made Sasuke’s chest ache. “So i suppose we should do some work done?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement and pulled out a file. Glad that Naruto was distracted and judging by the way he was acting he had no idea of what happened last night, perhaps he and Boruto simply argued again. 

Sasuke would have to look for Boruto after the meeting, perhaps clear the air. the image of Boruto laying beneath him floated to the top of him mind and he quickly ignored it turning to the paperwork in front of himself. 

-0-

Boruto yelled in shock when a sharp poke awoke him, he shouted again when he realized he was almost nose to nose with Kyoko.

“Ahhh, What the hell Kyoko, How did you get in my room?”

She hiked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of his window, “Through there.” she replied smiling.

Boruto stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, until he felt the effects of a hangover creep over him, and reached for the large glass of water on his bedstand that hadn’t been there when he’d gone to bed. He drank about half of it and wiped the his mouth with the back of his hand. Kyoko was still staring at him, she gave him a cheery smile, before leaning over and plucking a small branch with a few leaves still cling to it from his hair and examining it.

“Kyoko?”

“Hmmm?” She asked.

“Why are you here, in my room?”

“Oh, I bumped into your Genin team and they said they had been waiting for at least an hour for you,”

“What?” boruto said looking round at the clock by his bed and seeing the time. “Is that the time?!” Boruto ripped the sheet off and got out of bed.

“Why are there twigs in your hair?”

“Never mind that, why didn’t you tell me I was late from the start?!”

“Oh I thought it was a training exercise.”

“A training exercise?” He asked her in disbelief “Where I sleep and my Genin team just wait around doing nothing?”

Kyoko shrugged, “I’ve heard it can be effective.”

Boruto stared at her in disbelief. 

“Anyway,” she said pulling her Anbu mask off the side of her head and placing in front of her face, “I have better get going, I have to report for duty,” With that Kyoko stepped up onto his window sill and was gone. 

Boruto ran into the bathroom for a quick wash and then ran around his room pulling on pieces of clothing and grabbing his equipment bag and cursing himself for drinking so much. There wasn’t a chance for a thought of Sasuke as he dashed down the stairs, the house empty and ran out the front door.

-0-

It was almost noon when Sasuke left the hokage's office, he figured he would go find Boruto, he thought it would be best to check up on Boruto and also clear the air, he hoped doing it earlier rather than later would be better.

He walked through the Hokage’s building into a room with a handful of desk, he glanced around and saw the man he was looking for stood at the far end of the room.

“Choji?”

“Ah Sasuke? What can I do for you?” Choji asked pleasantly.

“I was wondering if you knew where Uzumaki Boruto is?”

“Bolt? Yeah sure, let me just check.”

“He’s… With his Genin team, no missions, but he does have training ground 5 booked, I expect you’ll find him their,”

“Thanks,” 

“Is it important? Do you want me to send someone out for him?”

“No it’s fine, I’ll find him, Thank you.”

Choji nodded and Sasuke headed outside, he had barely gone a 100 paces when two white masks appeared in front of them, the characteristics of the mask letting Sasuke know which members of Anbu were underneath them, he and Naruto were the only two people who knew the identity of every member of Anbu, although Sasuke suspected that Naruto had forgotten half of them. 

“Yes?” He asked intrigued, it was usually him who summoned members of Anbu, not the other way around. 

“Sasuke-san, You need to come with us, there has been an incident and the Hokage has summoned you.”

Sasuke nodded and then raised a hand gesturing them to lead the way. 

The three of them returned to the Hokage office, despite only leaving here a little while ago, it was now full of people, Naruto was pacing in front of his desk a handful of Anbu stood around, Ino stood perched against Naruto’s desk, and a young shinobi, stood in the corner looking nervous and out of his depth while he clung to a handful of scrolls.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked, walking directly over to him.

Naruto stopped pacing, “Sasuke! There has been an attack on one of the out lay villages, to the east, word has just reached us,”

“What do we know?” Sasuke asked.

“ We think it is the same band of rogue nin as before. but there is no time to explain, if you leave now you may be able to catch the culprits in the act, We will have to debrief when you return,”

“Fine,” Sasuke replied. 

“I’ve assembled squad 6 for you, Naruto said gesturing at the handful of Anbu members, in the tower. 

Sasuke eyed them over, recognising each of their mask and going threw their specialities in his head to make sure they have a diverse set of skills. 

“Let us be to it,” He said to the Anbu members who all disappeared, he gave Naruto a single none before he also left. 

They set out on a hard pace to the east, Sasuke, surrounded by the Anbu , he no longer bothered with Anbu uniform, his missing arm and unique ability were too recognisable for a mask to be of any good.

It was a good hour out from the village at a hard run, which was as far as Sasuke was concerned, too close to home.

His squad had filled him in on the information they had available shortly after they left. 

It was clear when they arrived that their quarry had already left, the people of small village, were mostly stood outside their homes inspecting damages to buildings or caring for the injured.

Their pale face, looked up as Sasuke and his team arrived, some looked on with gratitude at their arrive other with barely hidden conceite at their lateness. 

Sasuke stopped once they were nearing the centre of the village. He turned to face the team.

“Jihn” he said referring to the medical nin of their team.“Set up a medical tent and start helping the wounded”

“Right away.” Jihn responded and left the group.

“Akira, find me someone who knows what happened.”

Akira nodded and also disappeared from the group.

“The rest of you split up, search the surrounding area, if you turn up anything, report back immediately.”

The rest of the group disappeared as well. 

Sasuke continued walking through the collection of homes towards, what he believed would be the townhall and hopefully find the elder of the village.

As he approached the opening, he could make out a large wooden building he suspected of being the town hall, several members of the village were gathered around it. 

“Sasuke-San.” Akira called, his white dog mask still in place as he walked towards Sasuke a tiny elderly women trailing behind him. “This is Mitsuko, she is the village elder and would like to speak with you.”

“I don’t need you giving my introduction,” the little women said pushing past Akira. She stared up at Sasuke a shrewd look in her face. “An Uchiha? Well it’s been years since I’ve laid eyes on one like you, come with me boy.” She command and marched off towards the town hall.” 

Akira was glad his Anbu mask hid his amused expression, as he watched Sasuke follow the tiny women. 

She lead him into the large building and past a large open room, with a grand table in the centre of it. They walked into a much smaller room one at the back of the building with a simple desk and couple of chairs. 

Mitsuko walked round and sit in the one behind the desk while gesturing at the other. “Sit,” She commanded. 

Sasuke’s eye twitched at being ordered around but he said nothing and sat.

“So what had been happening?” She asked Sasuke, watching him carefully.

“Well i was hoping you could fill me in and tell me what happened during the attack.”

She watched him a moment seeming to consider her options before speaking. “It isn’t complex, they attacked the village, raided the stores and left.” 

“Simple as that?” Sasuke asked, not allowing this womens difficult nature to bother him. “Perhaps you could tell me about their appearance, their choice of weapons, if the used nin-jutsu?”

“Perhaps you could tell me why the leaf has dispatched a group of Anbu and the famous Sasuke Uchiha to something as simple as a raid on an outlying village without so much as a request from us.”

“It was simply a matter of who was available.”

“Available my arse, you are here for a reason.” She paused waiting for Sasuke to say something when he didn’t she continued. “You are looking for something, these attacks have happened before, haven’t they?” 

Outwardly Sasuke didn’t react, but he was surprised internally, there had been attacks before like this, And they had never been able to catch anyone at the scenes, although there hadn’t been an attack for 6 months and they had never attacked anything this big.

“What makes you believe these have happened before?”

“You might think you are all knowing and all powerful in that walled home of yours but out here we’ve picked up a thing or two and word travels fast.”

“But why do you believe these are the same attacks and not simply random bandits.”

She sighed looking annoyed, “It’s Genjutsu, I've spent enough time with shinobi to know a Genjutsu, although this one’s is horrible, swallowed by darkness, you feel cold to the bone, feel like you would lose your mind if you had to stay in it a moment longer,” Misuko visibly shivered rubbing her arms. “It’s the same stories I heard from the others, attacks from rogue nin and then the feeling of an endless darkness.”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes, we have had reports of other attacks similar to this one. For about a year.”

“What will you do?”

“Well I will leave two members of Anbu here, incase they return,”

“And what of the other outer lvillages?”

“I will speak with the seventh and we arrange for increased level of protection to be issued.”

“Will that do any good?” She asked.

There was a light tapping on the door. “Come in,” Misuko called.

Kyoko walked in, she had been part of the Anbu group Sasuke had send scouting. She gave a small bow of respect to the village elder, “Sasuke-san I think I have found something.”

“Show me.”

Sasuke followed Kyoko out ignoring the look of protest on the elder's face.

Kyoko and Sasuke headed outside of the village towards the beginning of a dense forest, they waded a small way into the tree’s before Kyoko raised her hand for them to stop, “Here she said pointing to an uneven patch of earth, It’s an entrance.”

Sasuke crouched down to examine it, it was very well hidden, “You did well to spot this,” he said glancing up at her.” 

She shrugged, “I just thought it looked unnatural, to tidy in a forest like this.”

Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked for traps, but it seemed clear, he reached down and with little difficulty was able to open the entrace way and reveal a cramped tunnel. Still checking for traps, Sasuke got down onto his hand and knees and crawled into the entrance, it was made slightly more difficult with only one hand to crawl with. Kyoko followed after him, there was very little light in the tunnel, the light from outside didn’t reach very far into the tunnel but that had little effect on his sharingan. 

Sasuke reached the end of the tunnel and discovered it came out into a small cavern he could stand in but had to stoop slightly. Kyoko followed him in and was able to stand completely being slightly shorter, she lit a flare, illuminating the small rooms. At first it appeared there was nothing of note in the room but as Sasuke began to move round the room looking, he found small piles of burnt debris and scotch marks.

“It’s been destroyed,” Kyoko commented, echoing his thoughts.

“Paper Bombs,” He said picking up the remains of one and examine it, before placing it back down. Sasuke spend some time looking at the debris for anything recognisable. “Kyoko, search as much of the area as you can for anymore hidden area’s like this then collect everything and bring it back to me in the leaf. I am going to return to the village.”

 

-0-

It was late and night had settled in, Sasuke sat at home, endless reports scatter across the floor in an organised fashion. it had been hours since Sasuke had returned to the leaf, he’d briefly spoken to Naruto about what they had discovers and increasing the level of protection they deployed out there, before collecting all the reports from the archives that he required and returning home with them. 

For the last several hours he had pour over each report looking for enough information to understand this group of rogue nin. However most of their attacks over the past year had been small and not of any consequence, odd farm lands or travelling merchants. Nothing that would bring the attention the leaf, perhaps that was their intention. Sasuke sat back on his hands and sighed loudly, his head was hurting and he was feeling stressed and pent up, also the niggling feeling that he needed to speak with Boruto was getting to him, although it was too late for that now. 

A light knock at his door disturbed his thoughts, he got up and went to the front door pulling it open, Kyoko stood there, still in her Anbu gear, cat mask firmly in place.

“Yes?” He said unintentionally sounding a little irritated, although Kyoko didn't seem fazed.

“I have returned with what i found in that chamber, but I couldn’t locate any other hidden areas.”

“Where did you take the evidence?” 

“Down to the labs, they said they would contact you if anything comes up, Although i think they may have been doing some sort of experimentation there.”

“Why do you say that?”

“There was a lot of glass in the debris, from lab equipment and beakers seemed the most logical choice.” 

Sasuke nodded in agreement, exactly what he had thought when he had seen the debris, but nothing about this group seemed to point to any lab or experimentation work. Sasuke rubbed his head, he was really starting to feel his age.

“You look tired Sensei.”

“Yes.” Sasuke replied. “You did good work today, well done.”

Kyoko nodded and smile, “You should give greyrock a visit, I saw the owner on my way in carrying a shipment of Blue sake, he hasn’t had that in, in almost a year.”

“Thank you and Goodnight Kyoko.” Sasuke said shutting the door.

He tried to return to his reports but he just couldn’t concentrate. After a few minutes he gave in and picked up his cloak, a hot soak and some blue Sake might be just be what he needed to clear his head.

-0-

Boruto left the Hokage’s tower and headed for the Anbu headquarters, He had spoken to Choji earlier, who had mentioned Sasuke was looking for him, he had been worried that Sasuke may try and ignore him after last night but that didn’t seem the case.

However when he had gone looking for Sasuke, he was told he was on a mission, and when he’d finally heard he was back from the mission, Boruto had gone looking for him again, even trying him home but finding Sasuke was proving difficult. 

He headed towards the Anbu headquarters in the hopes of running into him, it was getting late but Boruto didn’t mind he was using it as excuse not to go home. His father had returned home early from work tonight, it was how he’d overheard that Sasuke was back and Boruto was sure his father was home early to speak to him. So another quick disappearing act out his bedroom window and now Boruto was just trying to put off going home and trying to find Sasuke.

He stood around outside the anbu headquarters for about half hour, it was quite this time of night. He couldn’t go in as it was restricted access, so he would have to wait for someone he knew to come out.

He was just about to give up and leave, when Kyoko came out, completely out of Anbu gear and in normal civilian clothes. 

“Kyoko!” Boruto called and walked over to her.

She stopped and looked round, “Oh hey Bolt.” 

“Hey have you seen Sasuke?”

“Sasuke Uchiha?”

“Yeah…” Bolt wanted to ask what other Sasuke’s there were but he didn’t.

“Have you tried his home? He was there earlier.”

“Yeah,” Boruto replied, feeling disappointed, maybe Sasuke had changed his mind and was ignoring him. “Ok thanks anyway.”

“Or he might be at grey rock?”

“Greyrock? that bathhouse you mentioned?” 

“That's the one, they’ve got blue Sake there, I mentioned it to him earlier.”

Boruto nodded enthusiastically, “Can you give me directions?”

-0-

Boruto walked up the path that lead to the bath house, it was a large building, well lit with lanterns hanging along it, It sat in the shadow of a large mountain. Boruto guessed they must use the heated spring water from the mountain for the bath houses. 

He stood outside for a few minutes, feeling anxious, he wasn’t sure how Sasuke would react, or how he would feel about Boruto tracking him down to this bathhouse, infact he couldn’t even be sure if Sasuke was in there. 

He walked up the small handful of steps into the main entrance, it was warm and lit with a soft light, there was only one other door leading from it, A young woman sat behind a small counter watching him. 

“Yes?” She asked politely eyeing him over.

“I’m here to see Sasuke Uchiha,” He tried to sound confident in hopes that she wouldn’t ask too many questions. 

“She looked down at some unseen paperwork, before looking back up and giving him a suspicious stare. Boruto tried to look calm and innocent.

“Follow me,” She said abruptly and slid out from behind the counter and walked thru the other doorway. Boruto quickly walked after her, she led him along a corridor past a handful of closed door. Eventually stopping outside one, “Here we are, there are towels available, would you like anything else to drink?”

“No I’m fine,” he said quickly, surprised this had worked and guessing Sasuke must be behind this door. 

She smiled pleasantly but didn't move. Realising she was waiting on him Boruto walked thru the door, which she closed behind him.

He found himself in a small changing room, with another door that lead outside, he could see the bath set in stone, with steam rising from the water. He recognised Sasuke stuff folded up nearly on a chair, his Katana, leant against the wall, but was unable to see him through the door. Boruto stripped off quickly, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He now felt really nervous he had actually felt slightly queasy, Sasuke was the other side of this door, naked and possibly mad at him or about to be.

He opened the door and step outside, he was hit by the chill of cold mountain air, the bath was small, smaller than any he’d use before, it was intended for private use. 

Sasuke was sat in the corner away from the door, he had a tall Sake bottle by him and a small white cup. 

He looked at Boruto in a lazy way, but he didn’t look to surprised to see him here, he may have sensed his chakra before he entered.

“Bolt, Good evening.”

Boruto smiled awkwardly hugging himself in the light of the cold breeze.

“I suggest you get in, you look rather cold stood there.”

Feeling a blush creeping over him, he dropped his towel on a small table next to another towel, he had been naked in bathhouses plenty of times with his peer but with Sasuke it was different. He stepped as gracefully as he could into the water, it’s warm embrace felt wonderful on his chilled skin. He looked round at Sasuke as the water came up to his waist, to find Sasuke watching him intently, which made him blush further, he hoped Sasuke thought his blush was due to the heat of the water.

He slid over to sit next to Sasuke, who poured another cup of Sake, and passed it to Boruto. 

“Here, try this,” 

Boruto took the cup and sniffed the contents, it made his stomach churn he hadn’t quite recovered from last night. He took a tentative sip, it was surprisingly light and pleasant tasting, although not trusting his stomach to take another round of drinking he passed it back to Sasuke.

“It’s good.”

Sasuke nodded, taking a long sip from the same cup before placing it down. “It’s made in the land of iron, so it’s not so common around here.”

Boruto nodded, sharing a quick glance with Sasuke before looking away embarrassed. 

“So last night,” Sasuke said.

“Yeah,” Boruto replied uncomfortably.

“I should apologies I was perhaps a little harsh on you.”

“Oh,” Boruto replied, unsure what to say, he had been hoping Sasuke might have changed his mind, but this sounded like Sasuke just wanted to clear the air between them.

They slipped into an awkward silence. 

“It’s nice here,” Boruto said, trying to break the silence.

“Yes, I come here when I want to relax,” 

“I could help you relax.” boruto blurted out, there were always so many things in his head that he didn’t say to Sasuke that sometimes they just came bursting to the surface.

Sasuke turned his head slightly and cocked an eyebrow, “I thought I made myself quite clear last night, perhaps I wasn’t harsh enough,” he spoke like a teacher reprimanding a student.

Boruto ignored the warning in Sasuke’s voice and slid right up beside him, placing a hesitant hand on Sasuke’s chest, “But you want this,” he said, watching Sasuke for a reaction.

“Bolt…”

“But you do, I want this, there’s no reason not too,”

“It’s not appropriate, you’re my student.”

“I am eighteen, There’s no law against it,” Boruto countered, he pushed himself a little closer to Sasuke, his hand still on his chest, his leg now touching Sasuke’s beneath the warm water.

Sasuke sighed, and looked skyward, examine the soft twinkling of the stars above them. “Bolt I can’t give you want.”

“How do you know what I want?” He replied fiercely.

Sasuke let out a small laugh, “Because you’re 18, because of who you are, you want a relationship, more than just sex, maybe not today but you will.”

“I want you.”

Sasuke looked back down at Boruto studying his face. “Maybe you do, and as enticing as you are it’s still a no.”

Bolt felt giddy at the use of the term enticing, “We could just try,” he said looking at Sasuke’s pale lips.

In one swift moment Sasuke grabbed Boruto’s wrist that lay on his chest and twisted it round pulling it behind his back, he pulled Boruto up into a standing position, and slammed boruto’s chest into the cold stone tiles, that surrounded the pool,so he was bent over and pinned at the edge of the pool. Boruto let out a yelp of surprised but was quickly cut off, when he felt Sasuke push up against his bare behind, that was only just submerged under the water. Sasuke still had hold of his arm twisted around his back painfully, his other hand held the edge of the pool, Boruto could have tried to fight his way out of this position, but he didn’t want to.

He wasn’t even sure if he would try to stop Sasuke taking him right here and now. 

“Is this what you want?” Sasuke asked. “Cold hard sex, nothing more.” Sasuke rocked his hips against Boruto gently.

Boruto made an embarrassed whimpering noise that he wished he could take back immediately. “Yes,” he breathed out.

Sasuke didn’t say anything instead continued to rock his hips gently against him. Boruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, his eyes were hooded, focus on looking down at Boruto, he seemed caught in the moment.

When Sasuke caught Boruto’s eye he released him with no warning and sat back down in the water where he had been before, picked up his drink and downed it. 

Boruto remained in the same position for a few seconds, before he slowly stood up and slipped back into the water, he came over to Sasuke, who watched him out of the corner on his eye. 

Boruto’s heart was beating a mile a minute but without saying anything, he leaned in and began gently kissing Sasuke’s jaw line with small lingering kisses, he kissed up to his earlobe and then gave it a gentle nip with his teeth. Sasuke turned his head, his lips meeting Boruto’s, they kiss is a slow hesitant fashion. Boruto moved closer and Sasuke wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in. Boruto began exploring Sasuke’s chest with his hands, he sipped one below the water, gliding it’s way down, he reached Sasuke’s waist and it didn't take him long to find Sasuke semi-hard cock and grasp it, he began moving his hand in a slow pumping motion, while also engaging Sasuke with kisses, Sasuke cock slowly growing harder under his fingers.

They became a mess of hands and kisses, with Boruto doing his best to focus on jerking Sasuke off but he struggled to concentrate on more than one thing at once. Boruto began kissing Sasuke down his neck and onto his chest, he released his hold on Sasuke’s cock and glanced up at him, too unsure of how to tell Sasuke what he wanted to do. Sasuke looked down at him with a glare for stopping but when Boruto ran his tongue down Sasuke's chest, he understood. Sasuke lifted himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool, Boruto worried that he would get cold, but Sasuke didn’t seem to care.

Boruto moved in between his legs taking a moment to admire Sasuke’s completely naked form as he leant back on one hand. Boruto felt a little nervous about what he was about to do. Not the act as such but just doing right so he took his time, he ran his tongue up and down the length of Sasuke’s hard cock, glancing up to see Sasuke’s mouth slightly open and his heated gaze watching Boruto carefully. Boruto slowly took the head of Sasuke’s penis into his mouth. He sucked gently and started slowly moving his head up and down, taking in a little more of Sasuke each time. Sasuke let his head roll back and hummed in pleasure, which turn Boruto on even more and he was already rock hard. 

Boruto began to increase in speed, his hand gripping the base of Sasuke’s cock and moving up and down in time with his mouth. Sasuke's hums of pleasure had turned into actual groans, he sat back up, looking down at Boruto, he ran his hand threw his blond hair before taking a harder grip and began pushing his head up and down quicker. Boruto didn’t care, he was completely caught up in the lust of the moment, Sasuke could run him through with a Kunai right now and he would still think it was hot.

“Use your teeth,” Sasuke let out with a groan.

Boruto began giving him a small nick with his teeth as he went down, each time he did it caused Sasuke to moan, his cock thrusting up into Boruto’s mouth causing him to gag.

“I’m close,” Sasuke panted warning him, he released Boruto hair and just laid flat out on his back on the tiles, his hips still jerking up and down, in a more uncontrolled fashion now.

Boruto didn’t stop but maintained the rhythm he had set, with gentle nips from his teeth, when he neared the base of Sasuke’s cock.

“Close.” Sasuke grunted out again between breaths.

Sasuke let out a groan mixed with a curse as he came hard into Boruto’s mouth. Boruto continued giving Sasuke’s cock a few more gentle sucks before he stopped, letting it fall from his mouth.

He pulled himself up so that he could see Sasuke’s face, Sasuke lay there with his arm across his eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly as he recovered.

“Fuck,” he said as he moved his arm and looked at Boruto.

Boruto grinned at him, looking pleased. “Good?”

Sasuke nodded, “I won’t ask where you’ve had chance to get good at that.”

Boruto kept his grin in place, “Ask me no secrets and I’ll tell you no lies.” he replied cryptically.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, before pulling Boruto down for a kiss. They kissed for awhile, until Sasuke could really feel a chill his back still against cold stone. He and Boruto both slipped back into the water.

Sasuke kissed him again before moving to kiss him along his jaw towards his ear and down his neck, Boruto shivered in pleasure leaning away leaving his neck exposed, Sasuke glided a pale hand down Boruto’s chest to his waist, he ran his fingers along Boruto’s thigh slowly teasing him, Boruto groaned and thrusted his still hard cock in the direction of Sasuke’s hand desperate for contact, Sasuke smirked, before grasping Boruto’s cock hard and started moving his hand at a fast pace keeping a hard grip. Boruto gasp and then became a mess of groans as the tension in him build fast, he closed his eyes and let his head loll back onto the tiles. Sasuke carried on laying kisses on his neck and his earlobe, until Boruto was really close, then Sasuke stopped kissing him.

“Look at me,” Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Boruto opened his eyes and blinked up at Sasuke’s mismatched eyes who were watching him closely. Boruto grit his teeth as he got close his toes curling, his eyes slipping shut again.

“Don’t close your eye’s.” Sasuke said, a note of commanding in his voice. 

Boruto tried to nod, but he wasn’t sure if Sasuke could tell. But he kept his eyes open staring up at Sasuke, who was watching every tiny movement of his face as his orgasm built. 

Boruto came hard, his hips thrusting convulsively, He tried to groan loudly but Sasuke kissed him hard, stopping him.

Sasuke pulled away sitting back in the positioning he was originally, Boruto stayed where he was, his head still on the tiles, he stared up at the twinkling stars in the night's sky while he recovered.

“We should leave and return to the village, it is very late.” Sasuke said after they’d been sat there a while, in relaxed silence.

Boruto looked over Sasuke, who wasn’t looking at him, “Ok,” he replied, feeling a little awkwardness returning.

Sasuke got up gracefully, the warm water falling of his muscular frame, he picked up his towel but didn’t bother to wrap it round his waist.

“Are you coming?” he asked.

Realizing he hadn’t moved and had been watching Sasuke this entire time, Boruto quickly scrambled out of the hot water and grabbed his towel, giving Sasuke an embarrassed smile.

Both men walked into the small changing room and dried off then began getting dressed. Boruto watch Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke wasn’t struggling to get dressed but he obviously had to do things differently with only one hand. Boruto suppressed the urge to help him, remembering Sasuke’s reactions the handful of times his father had just gone ahead and done things for him. Which usually involved Sasuke threatening Naruto with a voice that could kill, while he just laughed nervously and continued to do whatever it was that he felt Sasuke needed help with.

When they were both dressed, they left the bath house and walked back to the village, mostly in silence, Boruto found it awkward, he wasn't sure what to say to Sasuke and Sasuke just seemed content. 

“Goodnight, Bolt.” Sasuke said when they reached the point where their homes were in different directions.

“Goodnight, will I see you tomorrow Sensei?” Bourto asked.

Sasuke visibly tensed at the use of the word ‘Sensei’ but he said nothing about it. “I expect so,” He replied giving Boruto a tight smile and heading off into the dark.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that felt a bit forced. I was struggling to write a convincing Sasuke coming round to the idea-sort of thing. :/  
> Hope you enjoyed it either way. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait!!! XD

In Sasuke’s room the soft beams of early morning sunlight tried to shine though the blinded window’s, Sasuke slept on, currently oblivious to his surroundings, however the gentle shifting of weight on his bed made Sasuke’s eye’s snap opened, he took a mere heartbeat to assess for danger, instead a blond haired man sat at the end of his bed.

“Boruto?” Sasuke said, his voice dry.

The man at the end of the bed looked round and Sasuke realised it was Naruto. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked sitting upright, he felt the waves of a hangover wash over him but he resisted showing any outward expression. “Is there a problem?” Sasuke asked. Naruto said nothing and just watched him, a small smile playing at his lips.

Sasuke frowned back and glanced around him to see if anyone else was in the room.

“Why are you here, Dobe?”

Naruto broke out into a grin. “You’ve overslept.” He said gleefully.

Sasuke frowned at him and then grabbed his bedside clock, his eyebrows shot up in a look of surprise, he gave Naruto a quick glance wondering if this was a joke but Naruto was now chuckling at his reaction. Not trusting his bedside clock he pulled himself round and pulled back the blind to check the sun. It was a terrible idea, he groaned loudly as he was hit with dazzling rays of sunlight. Sasuke let go of the blind so it swung back to place, despite being blinded he had glimpsed the sun's position and he had overslept not by just a few minutes but by over 2 hours.

Naruto was now laughing loudly at Sasuke’s reaction. 

Sasuke resisted the urge to tell him to shut up, knowing that it would just make Naruto laugh more. 

“The great Sasuke Uchiha oversleeping. I honestly thought you were dead!”

Sasuke pouted in annoyance.

“Don’t pout,” Naruto said still smiling.

“I’m not pouting.” He replied. It wasn’t actually a bad way to wake up, there was the killer hangover and the fact that he horribly overslept and Naruto would probably mock him for it for months to come but waking up to Naruto sat on his bed smiling at him was quite pleasant.

“So what the hell happened to you last night?” Naruto asked.

“I got drunk.” Sasuke replied bluntly. Trying not to think of anything he did with Boruto last night incase Naruto could read it on his face, as unlikely as that was.

“Two hours late to the office drunk?” Naruto asked, “Hang on,” he added before Sasuke could reply and got up and walked out of the room. He return a moment later with a glass of water a couple of aspirins for Sasuke putting them on the bedside table. Naruto sat back on the bed, but this time much closer to Sasuke. “So two hours late drunk?”

“Apparently.” Sasuke replied with a shrug as he gratefully grabbed the water and aspirin.

“How much did you drink?” Naruto asked, as he pulled one leg up on the bed to face Sasuke. 

Sasuke was hit with a childish urge to try and pull Naruto into the bed with him but he knew it would just seem weird and awkward, sometimes Sasuke wished he wasn’t so serious, it was something Naruto could do to him and they both laugh it off. Then again Sasuke didn’t want to pull him over for a laugh, he wasn’t to pull him down and kiss him so passionately he’s have Naruto whimpering. 

“What?” He said realising Naruto had asked him something but he hadn’t been paying attention, instead distracted by his increasingly lustful thoughts. 

“I said how much did you drink?”

“I went to a bathhouse last night and they had that blue Sake in.”

“Ah,” 

Sasuke and he had discovered the blue Sake while they were both in Anbu, they’d had a couple of rough days on a mission, which had been particularly hard on Naruto, so Sasuke had taken him out and got him drunk, they had found a shit hole of a place and the only alcohol they had in stock at the time, had been blue sake. 

“I couldn’t sleep when I got in,” Sasuke continued, “So I may have carried on drinking.” Till I passed out he thought but didn’t say. 

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“What did I miss this morning?” Sasuke asked quickly, before Naruto could start judging him. 

“Not much, There’s a couple of decisions that I need you to agree on and there some Anbu stuff for you. Also the lab got back to me about those sample you had collected and they think it’s some sort of poison.”

Sasuke sat up a little more, intrigued.

“Although the lab are having a hard time with it, they say it’s potentially very toxic but they said that the level of does need to kill a man would be huge, making it very ineffective.”

Sasuke nodded and made a movement to get out of bed, Naruto taking the hint slid down to give Sasuke room to come sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

“If there is nothing important that you need me this morning for I think I will head down to the lab.” Sasuke said.

“No, it can all wait till tomorrow, do you need me to come and wake you up?” 

“Shut up, Naruto.”

Naruto swung his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and pulled Sasuke in. “You know I am never going to let you forget this. Sasuke Uchiha, two hours late to a meeting with the Hokage.”

“Don’t make me stab you.” 

Naruto chuckled and stood up, “Well some of us, can't spend all day slacking off in bed, I have a village to run.”

Sasuke reached under his pillow where he obviously kept something sharp and pointy. 

“Ok, ok,” Naruto said putting both his hands up in show of surrender. “I’ll see you around bastard.” and with that Naruto disappeared with the teleport jutsu. 

Sasuke got up, showered, dressed and picked at his breakfast, his churning stomach not wanting to cooperate and then he headed out to the labs. 

Sasuke walked slowly towards the laboratory thru the busy streets of Konoha, he share a quick greeting or nod with fellow shinobi but mostly he was left alone. It allowed it to think and of course his thought dwelled on last night and everything that had happened. He knew he had been a fool to allow it to happened he could easily blame the alcohol for last night but that wasn’t all of it, the way Boruto looked at him, lusted after him, it called to something in Sasuke that he wasn’t aware was even there.  
He enjoyed the attention, it was as simple as that.

It had been easy to say no to Boruto when they would simply stood apart, even after that kiss, but when Sasuke had pinned him to the pool and got behind him to prove a point, he had made a mistake, seeing his tanned back, blond hair splayed out in front of, unresisting, Sasuke had wanted to fuck him right there, he tried to push away the resemblance to Naruto from his mind but it was hard not too, he couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t secretly admire Naruto’s tanned strong form and for someone who so greatly resembles him to just keep throwing themselves at Sasuke he really hadn’t stood a chance. 

Sasuke cleared his head of these pointless thoughts it was what it was. He soon neared the laboratories a small building with no windows that lead unground. 

He walked through all the usual security checks as he headed underground, and checked in with a desk clerk to see which Lab he needed. 

He walked down a long dimly lit corridor that had rooms adjoining it each with large windows allowing you to see into the individual lab’s. He approached lab six and could see a couple of lab workers in white lab coats, clearly joking and laughing about something non work related, without bothering to knock Sasuke walked in.

It amused him slightly to see the two scrabbling around trying to look like they were busy working. 

“Sasuke-San.” The young women gasp, “We weren’t expecting you.” 

“Clearly,” Sasuke replied. 

She blushed looking away, her colleagues was just staring down at a clipboard trying not to catch Sasuke’s eye.

Sasuke shook his head, “The specimens found yesterday, I was told you had analyzing them.”

“Ah yes, of course,” She said moving round to pick up a folded lying on one of the benches, She opened it and showed it to Sasuke. “They were definitely doing experiments and the substances used are normally consistent with toxicants, however it seems that this one is not complete, a lot of the chemical we discovered are deadly but these react to slowly, giving the body time to rid itself of the chemicals, even with a high dose the victim would only become unwell, it wouldn’t be life threatening. 

Sasuke nodded as he flicked though the report.

“I’m inclined to think that whoever conducted the research was simply experimenting with no goal in mind.” 

Sasuke frowned, “That seems unlikely considering the effort they went to hide the lab and their research.” 

The female lab technician nodded in agreement, “Unfortunately any research notes have been destroyed we are simply working with the leftover residue that survive, so we can only speculate.”

Sasuke sat down with the report folded on one of the stall’s situated around the desk’s, he carefully looked through the analysis of the chemical's recovered from the site. 

The lab technicians were right, the chemical compounds here would make a poor poison, they were too unstable and easily broken down by the body, however there was little other use for them in this compound, something didn’t sit right with Sasuke, it felt like there was some serious intent in this research but he couldn’t see it’s practical use as a weapon.

“Perhaps as a form of torture” He said, more voicing his thoughts than making any real observation. 

“Sasuke-San?” 

Sasuke glanced up at her, “If you had access to a victim you could keep using it administering it as a form of torture?”

“There are better ways to torture someone,” said the male lab technician.

“Run it again.” Sasuke said looking up at the two technicians.

“Sorry?”

“Run it again, to make sure we haven’t missed anything and have the finding’s sent to me.”

“Yes ok.”

Sasuke nodded a thanks to them and left the lab, heading straight to the Hokage tower, he would speak to Naruto to decide what the best course of action was.

-0-

There was an usual level of tension in the hokage tower when Sasuke entered it, he looked around at the quite tense faces of the handful of people working in the Hokage tower. The sound of shouting explained the tension, Sasuke took a moment to listen in and was surprised to hear Naruto shouting, especially in anger, for a moment Sasuke couldn’t figure out who Naruto was shouting out and then he realised it was Boruto, who was also shouting. Their voices were so similar that it difficult to distinguish who was saying what. 

Sasuke looked at the people trying to focus on their work while ignoring the arguing, no one seemed willing to intervene. Then again Naruto was usually so layback that no one would have any experience dealing with Naruto like this.

Sasuke headed up the stairs to the Hokage office. As he neared the door he could more clearly hear what they were saying.

“Bolt, Just stop ok!”

“What, why should I stop?!”

“You are putting words in my mouth!” Naruto shouted, anger lacing his voice.

“The hell I am!” Boruto yelled. “If you were around more I wouldn’t have to make assumptions!”

Naruto’s reply was cut off as Sasuke walked in.

An awkward silence fell between the two Uzumaki as they realised how heated their argument had become, they both looked at Sasuke.

“Sasuke?” Naruto said trying to sound composed, his face flushed from shouting.

Boruto share a quick look with Sasuke, before walking towards the exit.

“Boruto? Sit down, we’re not done here,” Naruto said.

“Are you ordering me to stay?” Boruto asked his back to Naruto.

There was another awkward silence between the two, before Naruto sighed, “No.” he said finally.

Boruto walked out of the office, not bothering to shut the door. 

Sasuke walked over and shut the door behind him, before turning to Naruto and raising an eyebrow. 

The good humor and joy from this morning had gone, Naruto looked hurt and defeated as he walked round to his desk and slumped into the chair. 

Sasuke didn't say anything as he sat down opposite him, Naruto avoid his eye and put his head in his hands, sighing loudly.

Sasuke remained silent waiting for Naruto to speak.

“What did you want?” Naruto asked eventually looking up at Sasuke, he didn’t sound annoyed only tired.

“Only to discuss the lab finding from yesterday, but it can wait.”

Naruto nodded and got from his chair to stare out the large windows behind his desk that looked over the village. “Of all the things, I wanted, dreamed about, all the things I knew I would have to work hard to achieve being a father was never one I expected to be so difficult,” Naruto looked behind at Sasuke, his blue eyes giving him a hard stare.

Sasuke nodded, “I understand, Looking back now, we were still so naive then.”

“I’ll expect we’ll be saying the same in another 30 years.” Naruto said returning to look out the window.

“There were many things I wish I could of changed back then and I expect there will be many things I wish I could change now.” Sasuke said to Naruto’s back, he always wonder how different things would have been if he had just told Naruto how he felt, he had know absolutely that he’d loved this man at the end of their last fight when they both had lost an arm, they had talked of friendship then but what Sasuke felt was beyond anything as simple as friendship, he had just been too cowardly to say anything, he still was. 

He noticed Naruto rubbing his right arm, grown from the cells of the first Hokage and wonder if Naruto was thinking of the same moment.

“Naruto?” Sasuke said, he could tell him now confess everything.

“Hmmm?” Naruto replied sounding distracted, he turned from the window to look at Sasuke, this time he look sad, hidden by his features but it was in his eyes.

“Shall we discuss these lab reports tomorrow? I am still waiting on another analyst.”

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and Sasuke had the urge to get up and hug him.

“Yeah, we can talk tomorrow.” Naruto replied with a tight smile. 

Sasuke nodded and slowly stood up, there were so any things he wanted too say Naruto but the time to do that had passed. Sasuke left the office he resisted the urge to look back at Naruto as he left. He headed back out through the Hokage tower the barely hidden stares from others in the tower curious about the argument. 

Sasuke headed back into the busy streets past shops and vendors, and eventually into the quieter areas of the village and towards his home. Sasuke wanted to get some paperwork and light training done for a couple of hour he also wanted to check up on Boruto however he expected the lad could do with some time to cool off.

However Sasuke was mildly surprised to feel Boruto’s Chakra presence as he neared his home, Boruto was sat on the steps of his front decking his knees pulled up and his face resting on them.

“Boruto?” Sasuke said as he neared him.

Boruto looked up he wasn’t crying but his eye’s did look a little red rimmed.

Sasuke knew it was a bad idea, knew he should sit on these steps and explain to Boruto that what is happening between them has to stop but instead he invited him in.

Boruto followed Sasuke into his home, Sasuke put down the paperwork he had been carrying and walked into the kitchen, Boruto trailing behind, Sasuke filled the kettle and set it to boil, while he got out everything he needed to make tea.

4432“I didn’t know where else to go.” Boruto said sounding sulky he sat up on one of the stall’s by the breakfast bar. 

Sasuke nodded. “I don’t mind,” Sasuke replied. Usually upset teenagers would be the last thing he wished to deal with but Boruto was different.

“I expected you to be gone longer.” 

Sasuke looked up from making tea, “Your father was not in the mood to discuss work so I gave him some peace.” 

“I got the impression that father always talks to you when he has a problem.” Boruto said sounding somewhat accusatory. 

“That can be true.” Sasuke replied “However, perhaps your father believes that what happened between you is not a problem?”

Boruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke silence him with a raised hand, he was surprised it worked.

“Parents and their children argue, it is natural, some more than others,this will run it’s course and it will soon be a thing of the past.”

Boruto sat quietly for a moment still looking disjointed “Yeah maybe.” he replied, however Sasuke got the impression that he may just have been saying that. 

Sasuke poured him out a small cup of tea and place it in front of Boruto before pouring himself one and coming to lean against the other side of the bar.

Their gazes met and Boruto blush letting out a small laugh, nervously but he didn’t break eye contact with Sasuke. 

Sasuke was surprised by how a small laugh and blush could change the whole tone of their conversation.

‘Tell him it’s over,’ Sasuke thought, ‘There is no alcohol involved this time you are entirely in control.’

“So-?” Boruto said, shy smile in play.

There on the tip of his tongue was the stern words to shut down Boruto’s obvious trail of thought, but he hesitated. What did it really matter? Boruto is a consenting adult he came here of his free will and could leave if he wanted to, Sasuke wouldn’t stop him. And what if the fleeting fantasies he has with Naruto was getting confused with the intimate moments he spent with Boruto. There was nothing to stop him leaning over this bar and kissing the eager young, blond man sat on the other side. 

So he did.

Sasuke ran his hand into boruto’s hair and pulled him up slightly, their lips meeting in a slow kiss but with easing familiarity Sasuke deepen the kiss, his tongue pushing into Boruto mouth, the pleasant taste of tea still lingered there, Boruto hummed in pleasure. 

Sasuke broke their kiss apart leaving Boruto looking a little flustered and walked round the bar, he firmly but gently pulled Boruto off the stool and to his feet by the front of his Jacket, so they stood face to face, Sasuke gave him a small half smile before pulling him into another kiss, this time with more ferocity, Boruto’s hand’s wrapped around Sasuke’s back, one of them boldly sliding down to give Sasuke’s ass a squeeze. Sasuke slipped his own hand between them, and roughly grab Boruto through the soft material of his trousers, Boruto gasp into their kiss breaking apart and moaned as Sasuke began rubbing him through his pants. Sasuke watched his face, this man was putty in his hands, he was surprised how much that turned him on. He could feel Boruto growing hard under his clothes, and his simple rubbing became a more purposeful movement. With a final tug that had Boruto groaning, he pulled away from him.

Boruto looked dazed he blinked at Sasuke in a confused away. 

“Come,” Sasuke whispered into his ear, before turning and walking from the room, Boruto didn't hesitate to follow. 

Sasuke headed up their wooden staircase and onto the landing, his room at the far end. As soon as Boruto crossed the doorway to his room, Sasuke pulled him into an embrace again, this time ignoring Boruto’s mouth and instead laying kisses along his neckline up to his ear lobe. 

Sasuke reached up to grasp Boruto’s zip but as soon as he did Boruto intervened bringing his own hands up and pulling his own jacket and tee off, Before eagerly reaching for Sasuke’s.

All the while exchanging kisses and wondering touches. Sasuke pulled a willing Boruto over to the bed, before pushing him down. Bourto scooted backwards up the bed as Sasuke followed him on hands and knees, they exchanged a heated gaze, Boruto biting his lip, releasing it as soon as Sasuke leaned down for a kiss, Boruto lifted his hands up to grip Sasuke’s hips, who was now directly above him, he pulled them down towards him in a rocking motion while raising his own, their bodies meeting, Boruto did it again and Sasuke fell into the rhythm with him their hips rocking against each other, every time they met Sasuke could feel Boruto’s erection through his pants. Sasuke own erection was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Sasuke broke their contact by lifted himself up,to kneeled above Boruto, their eye’s meeting again, dilated blue eyes staring up at him under a mess of blond fringe, just that look alone could make Sasuke come. 

“Are you sure about this?” Sasuke asked, his voice husky but he tried to sounded serious. Regardless of how turned on he was right now, he certainly didn’t want to push Boruto further than he was comfortable.

“Yes.” Boruto replied eagerly, his hands grabbing his own trousers and pulling them off.

Sasuke smiled at his enthusiasm before standing up, of the bed to remove his own trouser.

Both men watched the other with obvious lust. Once Sasuke was entirely naked he turned and walked to the other side of his room’s, where a two small shelving unit’s where, he opened a small ninja pack resting on one of them and removed a jar, he walked back to the bed carrying it and placed it on the dresser.

Boruto frowned out at it, “Is that medical balm?” he asked, confused.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, “Yes, I think your find it works quite well, for what we’re about to do.”

“Oh,” Boruto replied a tinge of a blush caught his cheeks.

Sasuke hesitated as he climbed back onto the bed, wondering if this was Boruto’s first time, but he hesitated to ask, he wasn’t sure if Boruto would be honest with him and he wasn’t even sure if that information would make any difference. Boruto sat up and slipped a hand behind Sasuke’s head and pulled him back onto the bed and down for a kiss. Chasing the thought away.

Sasuke balanced on his knees while his only hand reached down between them and grabbed Boruto’s hard erection, giving it a couple of gentle tug’s, Boruto reacted immediately arching his back and trying to thrust his hips into the movement. Sasuke continued stroking his erection, squeezing his hand every couple of strokes. Boruto moaned and bit his lip looking up at Sasuke, Sasuke couldn’t help the little bit of his imagination that could alter Boruto’s features so slightly to have him resemble Naruto, he could hear the moan in Naruto’s voice. 

“Ah fuck,” 

Sasuke released Boruto’s cock, unable to wait any longer and grabbed the jar from the bed stand, he quickly unscrewed the lid, and slipped a couple of fingers into the cool opaque gel. He watched Boruto as he ran his fingers between his cheeks and teasingly pressed a single lubed up digit on his hole. Boruto hummed in pleasure and then gasp as Sasuke pushed it in, all the while maintaining eye contact with Boruto. Sasuke began moving his finger in small circles, stretching him, before slipping in a second, Boruto made noises of pleasure, but Sasuke took his time even if his own hardened cock was aching. Boruto was also flexing his hips he wanted more, but Sasuke continued with his slow circles with two fingers, eventually slipping in a third.

Boruto grunted, “Can you just fuck me already?” 

Sasuke let out a small laugh, “So impatient,” he pulled out his fingers slowly, “Roll over,” he commanded. 

Boruto did eagerly, rolling on to his hands and knees, his back arched with his ass in the air.

“That’s good,” Sasuke said, admiring the view. 

Sasuke, slipped some of the medical balm of to his hand and coated his own cock in it.

He positioned himself behind Boruto and gripped his hip, he pushed gently against his hole with the tip of his erection, holding him in place. Sasuke pushed in slowly giving Boruto time to adjust, before moving again. Sasuke groaned as his cock pushed inside of him and he was hit with the familiar warm tight feeling, he started to move, slowly at first, easing in a little deeper each time, using his hand on Boruto’s hip to control their movement but Boruto relaxed and began pushing back, Sasuke set a faster rhythm, his single hand still keeping a hard almost painful grip on Boruto’s hip. Their rhythm together became fluid, with Sasuke guiding Boruto’s hips while Boruto pushed back into every thrust. Sasuke tried to keep his imagination in check but with only a tanned muscular back and sweat soaked blond hair to look at, his mind slipped into a place where it was Naruto below him, it was his moans and pants of pleasure reaching Sasuke’s ears. Sasuke was surprised how quickly he could feel his own orgasm was building, he tried to slow his movements a little to prolong it but it made little difference, the idea that this could be Naruto was to ingrained into his sex addled brain. Instead Sasuke released Boruto’s hip, and slipped his hand under to grab Boruto’s hard cock and beginning pumping it hard and fast.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Boruto groaned out, surprised by the sudden change. “You’re going to make me come.”

‘That’s the fucking idea,’ Sasuke thought but didn’t say.

Both men began edging closer to that blissful edge, Sasuke bit down on his lip to control his groans worried that Naruto’s name might slip out.  
Boruto clenched and tighten up as he got closer causing Sasuke to release his lip in a gasp and moan loudly. His own pace became irregular and his movements became uncontrolled and jerky. He kept his hand pumping on Boruto’s cock, he could feel the growing pressure their coasting through it as Boruto got closer.   
Sasuke wanted to drag it out, wanted to drive Boruto into beginning to come before he would let him, but his body that he usually maintained so much control over had betrayed in completely seeking nothing more than the end pleasure. All he could think about was this was what it would be like to fuck Naruto and Sasuke came hard, surprising him, he fell forwards onto Boruto’s back, the act of him coming was enough to send Boruto over the edge to he came calling out Sasuke’s name and both men collapsed onto the bed. 

For a few seconds neither man moved, both panting in the post cotital bliss. Sasuke eased out of him, and came to lay on his back next to him. Boruto rolled onto his side, looking at Sasuke. 

“Wow, fuck, that was good,” Boruto said, still trying to catch his breath. 

Sasuke looked at him but didn’t say anything, that now the familiar tinge of guilt was mixing with the after sex bliss he was trying to enjoy. He shouldn’t be doing this, Unfortunately for Sasuke he didn’t know it yet but he was well and truly addicted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait but 2 chapters yey! :D

When Boruto left Sasuke’s home it was still just late afternoon, he left feeling light hearted and slightly giddy. He had no training or time with his genin team booked so unsure what to do with himself he headed home. However he was more than a little surprised when he walked through their front door into the large open plan living area to find his mother and father both stood at the kitchen counter watching him, they would usually be out at this time of day.

Normally he’d make some witty remark about his father not being at work, but he was in too much a good mood to care. Instead he smiled at them politely gave them a quick ‘Hey,’ and headed for his room. 

“Bolt, please come and sit down.” His mother asked quietly coming out of the kitchen area to gesture to the dining table that divided the kitchen from the living room. 

Boruto stopped and looked round at her, “I’m just going to go hang in my room if that's ok?” He said cheerly to her. 

“Sit down.” his father said, sounding stern.

And then Boruto remembered the argument they’d had earlier which had led him to Sasuke’s in the first place. “Oh yeah, sorry ‘bout earlier,” Boruto said half heartedly and tried to walk away.

“Now.” His father said. 

Boruto looked round again this time his father had walked out from behind the kitchen counter and was stood there looking annoyed. Boruto clenched his jaw, he could feel his good mood ebbing away. 

“Bolt we have asked you to come and sit down, now do it.”

Boruto looked at the floor, taking a deep breath, he really didn’t want to spend the afternoon being lectured by his parents.

“I’d rather not.” He said stubbornly.

His mother raised her eyebrows in surprise but his father just looked more annoyed. 

Boruto turned and walked away from them heading for his room. 

“Bolt! Come back here.” 

He heard his father call and ignored it as he walked up the steps to the second floor. He didn’t look back but he could hear foot step’s following.

“Boruto we are going to talk.” Naruto’s voice came once more a level of controlled calm in his tone. 

Bolt saw Himawari’s head quickly retract into her own bedroom as he crested the landing, not wanting to be caught clearly trying to listen in. 

Bolt was jarred to a stop when Naruto grabbed his arm just outside his own room. “Come downstairs we need to talk.”

“No.” Boruto replied yanking his arm at of his father’s grip, however as he walked into his room and shut the door, he turned find his father stood there he sighed audibly in annoyance partly at his father's insistence but mostly at himself for not being able to sense his father movements at the speed he’d used to slip past him. 

“Bolt I’ve had enough of this, we are going to talk.”

Bolt’s own anger was growing and any happy-go-lucky feeling from earlier had complete diminished. “Why should I talk to you?” 

“Because I’m your father.” 

“Oh really? Why must we all fall in line when you say so, you are never here, you’ve missed countless thing’s over the years, I am surprised you didn’t just send another shadow clone to reprimand me!” Boruto didn’t realize he was shouting by the end of it.

Naruto sighed in frustration, “I wish for a moment you could stop acting like a brat, I care-”

“HA!” Boruto laughed loudly. “All you think of me is that I am brat, still a misbehaving child.”

“Well you act like one!”

Boruto scoffed. “See what I mean, you don’t care what I have to say.” 

“I do care, but you never talk to me anymore, you always storm off.” 

“That’s because there’s no point, you don’t listen and you are always too busy.” Boruto turned and yanked his door open and walked back into the hallway and towards the stairs.

“Bolt stop walking away!” Naruto yelled now sounding angry. “I am not chasing you all over this house to get you to listen.”

“I’m sure you don’t have the time for it anyway!” Boruto replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Bolt!” his mother said sounding shocked, who was stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Don’t talk to your father like that.”

“Why not?” Boruto said walking past her.”I’ll show him the respect he deserves.”

Boruto tried to walk back out the front entrance but found the way blocked by his father again, this time it was a shadow clone, another also stood in front of the patio doors that lead to the garden. 

He considered dispelling it, trying to force his way out of his home, he looked back at his father who stood there frowning arms crossed across his chest, his face challenging, his mother stood at his side looking between them with concern.

She was afraid this would come to blows it had never before but in recent months their fights had become more and more heated, they were both shinobi they were used to settling conflicts this way.

Boruto looked back at the shadow clone who mimic the same challenging expression that the real one wore. Boruto clenched his jaw ready to fight, rational thought slipping from his mind. 

“Naruto,” He heard his mother say, “Please if he doesn’t want to talk just leave him be.”

Boruto looked back towards them, his mother was looking up at his father with pleading eyes, it made him feel guilty she always hated them fighting. Naruto continued to stare at Boruto but after a while he sighed and looked down at Hinata, his face softening slightly, “Fine.”

Boruto expected the shadow clone to disappear but they didn’t.

“Go to your room.” Naruto said to him, his voice calm once more but still laced with anger.

“What?” Boruto replied in disbelief, he hadn’t been sent to his room for years.

“I said go to your room. If you don’t want to talk fine. But I don’t want you leaving this house.”

Boruto clenched his fist he opened his mouth to reply in outrage but was cut off by his mother.

“Please, just go,” She said “Listen to your father for once.”

Boruto stood their feeling angry and mistreated, he wanted to lash out at the stupid shadow clone stood behind instead, but the concerned pleading look on his mother’s face guilted him into submission. 

“Fine.” he said, it was barely a whisper, he walked past his parent’s who moved out of his way he glared up at his father who matched his gaze. His mother hand grazed his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

Boruto stomped upstairs, ignoring Himawari who was peeking out of her bedroom again, he walked into his bedroom and slammed the door with as much force as he could muster. The sound of it slamming resonated and a large cracked ripped it’s way up the middle. He ignored it and walked straight to his window and was surprised and annoyed to see one of his father’s shadow clones stood on the lawn looking up at him, ready in case he tried to escape through the window. With nothing else to do Boruto threw himself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

It was only a little later when his door was pushed opened generally by Himawari as she crept into his room looking worried.

“Bolt what did you do to your door?”She asked looking at the large crack in horror.

Boruto who was still looking at the ceiling turned his head to also examine the door, “I don’t know I just slammed it.”

Himawari sighed and pushed it closed and came and sat on his bed. “Has dad seen it?”

“Nope.”

“He’s going to be even angrier at you.”

“That’ll make a change.” He replied sarcastically.

HImawari smiled but didn’t laugh.

“Did you argue with dad at the Hokage tower earlier?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“What about?”

“I don’t know,” He said throwing his hands in the air, “I just want him to leave me alone.”

Himawari nodded, “Where did you go afterwards, mum was looking for you she said she couldn’t find you.”

“Really?” Boruto asked, but he knew she wasn’t lying, he wonder what the conversation would of been if his mother had caught him at Sasuke. His parents didn’t even know he was gay.

“Yeah, so where were you?” She asked looking down at him curiously.

He hesitated, thinking of an excuse.

“You are seeing someone!” She said sounding excited.

Boruto sat up on the bed. “ No.” He replied to quickly.

Himawari looked at him and grinned. “Who is she?”

“He.” Boruto replied correcting her for the first time. He wasn’t sure what made him say it, normally he would just of kept denying it but it would be nice not to hide it from someone.

“What- oh,” She said in realisation. “Wait so you’re-”

“Gay, yes.” He said finishing her sentence.

“So what’s he like?” She asked without missing a beat.

“Wait that’s it, you don’t care?”

“Should I?”

“Well- No,I guess.”

“So are you going to tell me about him?”

“Nope,” Before she could protest he added “He’s not from around here, he’s just visiting.” It was a good lie, because of the peace enjoyed by the great nations a lot of the border controls were relaxed and there was often foreign visitors coming and going.

“Is he hot?” She asked.

Boruto smiled, “Yes.” He said and then blush a little as he thought of Sasuke stood above in.

“Will I get to meet him?”

“I’m sure you will.”

She smiled again looking pleased. Boruto felt a tinge of guilt that he was lying to her, he’d always had a soft spot for her, He always felt guilty from all the times he had dispelled their fathers shadows clones, she had often not realised they weren't real, he always felt guilty for the beautiful memories that he taken from her. However she was never angry at him or their father for that matter. 

“You know they won’t care,” she said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“What?” He asked confused.

“That you’re gay, mum and dad won’t care.”

Boruto nodded, she was right but he just never knew how or when to tell them. 

“So like are you grounded then, when was the last time dad sent you to your room?”

“Who know’s and yeah, check at the window he’s playing guard dog.”

Himawari frowned but got up on her knees so she could see out the window.

“Wow, he must be really pissed at you,” She said after seeing him out there.

“Yeah,” Boruto said sounding down.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?”

Boruto shrugged. “It will just end in an argument.” 

Himawari looked sympathetic as she gave him a sad smile. 

“Hey do you think I could trick that clone out there with my own shadow clone.” Boruto asked, it had the effect he wanted Himawari smiled and snorted.

“Not likely.” She said, getting up and walking over to the window, she waved. Boruto couldn’t see but he assumed his father was waving back. 

She turned her back and placed her hands on her hips, and grinned from ear to ear. “ Hey so you want to go out?” She didn’t wait for a reply, “I have an idea.”

Boruto sat up on his bed, “What?” He asked sounding amused.

“We need to have an argument.”

Boruto looked confused, “That is literally the last thing I want right now. 

“Not a real one,” she said exasperated. “A fake one, in front of the window, clone-Dad will see it and have to either dispel or go inside to tell real-dad.”

Boruto looked at her still amused, “That might actually work, but wait won’t you get into trouble.”

“Nope and neither will you, all you do is leave a shadow clone behind-”

“Yeah but mum-” He said trying to cut her off.

“Not if she doesn’t look to closely, it’s worth a try right?”

“Alright,” he said standing up and summoning a shadow clone, making sure he was well out of sight of the window, “So how do we do this?”

Himawari gestured wildly with her arms still with her back to the window. “Come over here and look like we’re arguing.” 

Boruto did as he was told, trying to mirror Himawari’s angry expression and over exaggerated gestures. At first the shadow clone did nothing, but when Himawari stepped up close to him and waggled her finger threatenly, the shadow clone dispelled, even Boruto was slightly convinced that Himawari was about to slap him. 

“Go go go,” she urge.

Boruto didn’t need telling twice he pulled the window open.

“And why don’t you shut up!” He heard himawari shout, still competing up their pretense of an argument. 

He flashed her a quick grin before climbing out of it, he bailed as quickly as he could he got a small distance away so he could still see into the garden and just glimpse his window. He could hear some shouting and a door slam, before his own clone walked back over to the window and shut it, a few seconds later another of his father’s clone’s strolled out on to the lawn to retake up there guard post. Boruto’s own shadow clone made sure Naruto had seen him before disappearing from the window back into the room and dispelling himself. 

Boruto grinned surprised that had worked. Although getting back in later might be trouble. However now that he had his freedom he was unsure what to do with himself he heading out into the village, he briefly considered seeing Sasuke again, but he decided against. It felt sort of needy, to turn up again after arguing with his father. Instead Boruto headed into the busier parts of the village, a lot of the stalls and shops were beginning to close up as the evening approached. The bar’s and food places in contrast were beginning to get busier, with patrons stood outside chatting. 

Boruto ducked into one of them scanning around before stepping out again, he walked a little further along before ducking into another one. He spotted Kotsu, sitting with a group of people furthest from the door he walked over to her. 

“Hey!” He said as he neared her table, the other guys, three of them that she sat with all looked up, two of them wore headbands, but third might be a civilian. Kotsu looked around and smiled. 

“Hey, sit down.” She said smiling and moving over. 

Boruto sat down at the table opposite the three guys. They were all youngish, perhaps a little older than himself. Kotsu glanced up at them and sighed loudly before doing a quick introduction, like somehow it inconvenienced her.

“Wait, you’re the Hokage son.” The civilian pointed out.

Boruto gave him a polite nod, hoping this wasn’t about to descend into a conversation about his father. The other shinobi gave him a quick look of interested but returned to his conversation with Kotsu, However the third shinobi, a tall man with short and choppy black hair, was now frowning at Boruto slightly. 

“I would be interested in seeing you in action, see if you can live up to the 7th legacy.” 

Boruto rolled his eyes. “I really have no interest in living up to his legacy.” Boruto tried to join in with the conversation Kotsu was having. 

“Ah so you are lacking in skill then.”

Boruto looked round at this guy, who was grinning at him, a smile that did not reach his eye’s. “I didn’t say that.” He replied sounding irritated.

The guy held his hands up, “Hey, sorry let me get you a drink.” He said, again with the fake smile.

Boruto thought that would be the end of, but as the evening progressed and the drinking continued, the tall dark haired shinobi, would occasionally make sly comments attempting to wind Boruto up, at first he didn’t bite but soon he was snapping back and then it soon escalated

-0-

Naruto sat at his desk in the small study in his home, an array of paper work spread out across his desk. He ignored it instead playing with the tatter old frog purse that sat ornamentally on his desk, he click it opened closed over and over again, It hadn’t been used in years, decades even.

He ran a stressed hand through his hair and tried to rub the base of his neck to relieve the tension there, he had headache created from stress. Something he had only really suffered from in later years. He considered asking hinata to give him a neck rub, but he was honest there was only one person really could relive the knots that built up there and he really didn’t want to give the bastard the pleasure.

A light knock on his door had him glancing up, “Come in,”

Hinata lent on the door frame looking at him.

He tried to look happy and perky but she saw right through it. Her brow furrowing in concern. 

“Go after him,” She urged.

Naruto had noticed Boruto was missing a couple of hours ago, but had refused to go chasing him all over the village. If Naruto was honest he didn't know what to do even if he found him, if he gave Boruto freedom he got angry and if he tried to take an interest in his life he got angry. Naruto had hoped he grow out of this phase but that seem impossible.  
He looked up at hinata so much he wanted to say, but he hated unloading on her. 

“Go.” Hinata urged again. “You are worried about him, you can't keep putting this off,”

“Yeah but everytime I try it just ends in an argument,” he said doing well to disguise the fear in his voice.

“Yeah, but when have you ever given up?” 

Naruto looked up at her and smiled. “Ok, I’ll go.”

He picked up his jacket, zipped it up and walked past her, she placed an encouraging pat on his back as he passed.

He stepped out into their garden and activated his sage mode. He stood peacefully for a moment, allowing his senses to become accustomed the presence of the nature chakra which allowed him to sense everyone in the village.

He felt Sasuke first he was impossible to miss, his Chakra signature, burned brightly, calling to Naruto’s own chakra in that way that it always did.

Naruto ignored it searching for Boruto, it took him mere moments to find him, people in which he was closest too were always easier to find. He found Boruto down in the centre of the village, knowing the area he was properly in some bar.

Naruto headed straight there, the streets were busy with people relaxing and enjoying a few drinks with friends. Naruto stop and shared a few words of greetings with some of the people he passed, politely declining drink’s offered to him.

The sound of shouting caught Naruto’s attention and he headed towards the noise, already knowing that somehow Boruto would be involved. He reached a small bar, just as a man fell out through the open door, he tried to grab the thin sheet that made up the door, but it tore and the man fell onto the paved floor, Boruto followed him out laughing and swaying clearly drunk, a drink held precariously in his hand. A third man marched out of the bar and firmly booted Boruto in the back sending him face first into the ground, the cup and drink going flying. The third man kept on Boruto and tried to bring another kick in but Naruto reacted quickly and with easy, he stepped in and blocked the kick with his own leg, it was a solid kick but it meant nothing to Naruto. The young man who had landed the kick froze, his foot still hovering in the air as his large horrified eyes trailed up to look at Naruto’s face. 

“Hokage sama! My deepest apologies.” He said clumsily falling to his knees bowing, his forehead touching the floor. The young man who had been throw out the door, also took the same position facing Naruto, Boruto who laid spawned behind his father just glanced up but at least with drunken sheepish look. 

“Get up.” Naruto said referring to all three of them. “There is no need to apologies, I am sure my son is as much to blame here.” Naruto said giving Bourto a disapproving look. Boruto said nothing, just looked down, a blush on his cheeks.

Naruto let out a chuckle trying to clear the air. “It’s fine. Go tell the barmen I will cover the cost of the damages to his door and go home.” The young men nodded and hurried back inside the bar obviously desperate to be away from the hokage.”

“Shall we?” Naruto asked gesturing at Boruto to start walking with him.

Boruto said nothing, but started walking, staggering slightly.

Naruto walked beside him, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye but not knowing what to say. He felt like the gap between him and Boruto was unbreachable, he felt like he didn’t even know his son anymore. 

It didn’t take them too long to walk home, Boruto headed straight in and went upstairs to bed. Naruto brought up a glass water and a couple of aspirin and left them on the bedside table next to Boruto. Neither man said anything. Naruto hovered at the door wanting to say something but knowing that it will lead to an argument. Eventually Naruto left Boruto desk and headed back down to office to try and focus on work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading.
> 
> I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to write comments, even if its just what you like about the story or didn't like. 
> 
> And of course thank you for all the kudos. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH 
> 
> Sorry my darlings about the huge gap between chapters I have been rather busy with all kinds of life related things.   
> But here I am adding another chapter. 
> 
> So please forgive me! *begs*
> 
> I won't make promises about uploading the next one quicker or at all, that I probably won't keep but I will do my best, this story is finished in my head I just need to write it down.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy and forgive my spelling + Grammer. xxxxx

“Wait, I don’t understand?” Naruto said, bringing his hands up to rub his temples, it was the following morning and sunlight was just beginning to creep through the large windows of the hokage’s office with the rising sun. 

Sasuke reiterrated in a calm and well practiced manner. “The poison that we discovered in that hidden lab, doesn’t work.” Sasuke got up from his chair the other-side of Naruto’s desk and began to pace. “The amount of poison required to kill someone would make it totally impractical as a weapon.”

“So why were they working on it in secret?”

“I’am unsure, it’s possible that with some sort of catalyst the toxins could be use in a more deadly fashion. However it may have been nothing more than a failed experiment.”

Naruto nodded sighing, “So this tell us nothing about them, then?” 

“Only that they have access to this type of research.”

Naruto nodded again, looking annoyed.”I don't like this Sasuke, I feel like a storm is brewing.”

“Hn”. Sasuke paused to watch Naruto continue rubbing his temples.

“You have a headache?” Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto hesitated before nodding, “Yeah for a couple of days now.”

“You do seem distracted this morning, anything you wish to share?”

Naruto met Sasuke’s but after a moment he sighed, looking away and shook his head, “It is nothing Sasuke.”

“I may be able to relieve that headache? Shall I-?” Sasuke asked holding his hand out and gesturing towards Naruto. 

Naruto grinned sheepishly, understanding Sasuke’s intent, “Yeah, thanks,” he said as he unzipped his jacket and pulled his t-shirt off.

Sasuke’s gaze wonder over Naruto’s perfectly tanned chest as he walked round the desk towards him, not a blemish or scarred marked it. His mouth going dry as he came to stand behind him, he paused wondering if this was a bad idea but dismissed it, he had done this often in their years in Anbu. 

Sasuke brought his hand up and gently touched Naruto’s skin, his fingers gliding along it, momentarily lost in a moment of pleasure, Naruto slightly turned his head to glance at Sasuke causing him to focus on what he was doing as he took a stronger grip on Naruto’s shoulder and began to massage the muscles.

“You’re very tense,” Sasuke commented.

“I’m not surprised.” Naruto said but he didn’t elaborate further.

Sasuke frowned wondering what could be troubling his usually continuously positive friend.

For a while they remained quiet while Sasuke worked the muscles at Naruto's neck and shoulders.

With only one hand Sasuke worked one side before switching to the other.

Naruto hummed in pleasure “I forgot how good you were at this.”

Sasuke smiled, and let out an uncharacteristic chuckle.

Naruto rolled his head back to look up at Sasuke, a gentle smile on his lips, his face full of affection as he gazed upwards.

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat at the way Naruto looked at him, his face perfect, tanned skin, playful blue eyes that had seen so much but never lost the joyful gleam, Naruto continued to gazed affectionately at the man above him.

Sasuke could feel his heartbeat increases, his hands pausing in there act as Naruto’s warming smile became the only thing Sasuke could focus on, he so desperately wanted to lean down and kiss this man, he could feel the ache of it deep in his chest weighing him down, crushing him. 

Naruto lost his smile, a slight frown replacing it before his face changed to an expression Sasuke didn’t recognize. Naruto slowly brought a hand up to Sasuke’s face his fingers gently touching Sasuke’s cheek hesitantly, as if not to scare him away. when Sasuke remain still Naruto bravely used his whole hand to cup the side of Sasuke’s face, it was warm and inviting and Sasuke couldn’t resist leaning into it, his eyes slipping closed as he became lost in a perfect moment. 

Sasuke felt Naruto’s hand guiding his face down, Sasuke didn’t even think he just followed the movement, his eyes still closed, he instinctively parted his lips. 

A loud knock at the door shattered the fragile moment, Naruto’s hand fell away and Sasuke’s eyes snapped opened. They both shared a confused glance before Naruto called for the outsider to enter. His voice sounding gruff.

A clerk entered and hesitated looking from Naruto to Sasuke, For a second Sasuke didn’t understand the look but then remember that Naruto was topless and Sasuke still had his hand on his shoulder.

“Yes?” Naruto said, he sounded uncharacteristically annoyed. 

“The m-map’s you wanted hokage.” The clerk stammered now staring at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with either of them.

Sasuke let his hand fall from Naruto’s shoulder and walked back round the desk, he tried to catch Naruto’s eye but Naruto was staring straight ahead at the clerk. 

“Yes, fine.” Naruto said.

The clerk quickly crossed the office and dumped the maps onto Naruto’s desk and scurried away, pulling the door shut behind him.

Naruto sighed loudly and took the map’s off his desk and placed them in a stand behind it, before pulling his tee-shirt back on. 

Sasuke remained silent trying to understand if what had just passed between them.

Naruto looked at him big blue eyes searching Sasuke’s face, they gaze at each other, it felt like a pressure was building between them. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but then a flicker of doubt or maybe fear, Sasuke couldn’t tell, crossed his face and Naruto turned away. 

“Shall we continue this tomorrow?” Naruto asked not looking at Sasuke, his voice sounding neutral. 

Sasuke hesitated trying to think of something to say, or someway of bringing them back to that moment they just shared but nothing occurred to him. Instead he nodded and left, he glanced back at Naruto as he reached the door and found that he had spun around and was now staring out the window of the hokage tower. 

 

Sasuke left the tower, uncharastically unsure of what to do with himself, after everything that had just happened, normally he would push himself into training or throw himself into work however now he had a new distraction that would not only distract him but would also ease the ache in his chest if only slightly. It took him no time at all to check with admin and locate Boruto. He headed out onto one of the large training grounds to find Boruto going through some drills with his Genin team. Sasuke had intended to wait till Boruto’s training was finished, but when he saw the young blond, he decided he didn’t want to wait. He strolled across the field with purpose. As he reached the group the young Genin all fell silent eyeing him warily. Sasuke turned to Boruto who looked a little worse for ware, tired, eyes a little blood shot but his face lit up when he noticed Sasuke. 

“Bolt an urgent matter has arrived that requires your assistance.”

Bolt looked confused and gaped at Sasuke. 

Sasuke turned to the young genin team, “You are dismissed, Boruto-sensei will resume your training another time.” 

They all hesitated glancing at their sensei, when Boruto gave no objection they quickly scuttled away.

“Are you unwell?” Sasuke asked dropping his authoritative tone. 

“-what? Oh yeah, fine just hung over.”

Sasuke nodded, “Shall we?” He asked gesturing with his only hand.

Boruto looked nervous but nodded and let Sasuke lead the way. 

“Where are we going?”

“Back to mine.” Sasuke replied.

“Oh” Boruto responded sounding disappointed, guessing Sasuke had heard about his fight last night. “You had a meeting with my father this morning?” 

“Yes.”

“And that’s why you wanted to see me?”

“What?!” Sasuke said sharply coming to a halt to face Boruto, “What do you mean?” Sasuke asked more bluntly than he intended. 

“Didn’t you talk to father about me?”

“No.”

“So you don’t want to talk to me about anything in particular?”

“Should I?” 

“No!” Boruto replied quickly. “So why are you here, what’s so urgent?”

Sasuke hesitated glancing around him, he was not very gonna at subtle hints nor did he just want to be blunt. However Boruto seemed to understand from the awkward silence. “Oooh you want to go back to yours to um-” And Boruto gesture his head to the side, a blush creeping across his skin. 

Sasuke gave him a slight smile and a single nod.

“Ok then, let's go!” Boruto said sounding excited and headed towards Sasuke’s place. 

Sasuke shook his head before falling into step with him. 

They’d barely made it through the door, before Sasuke had his agile strong hand all over Boruto, his mouth on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. Boruto was instantly putty in his hands and Sasuke lead him through to the dining room, the beautifully crafted dining table being the main feature, He wasted no time roughly pushing Boruto over to it and beginning stripping him of his clothes, not bothering to remove his own, Sasuke had no interest today in soft touches or casual foreplay, he only wanted to fuck, bury himself deep in this boy and forget about the on-going ache in his chest for a few blissful moments. He used his mouth to keep Boruto busy, sucking, licking and biting at him. Boruto simply surrender himself to Sasuke’s will. 

Once Boruto stood only in his white underwear, Sasuke stood back to admire his young muscular body before giving Boruto a wicked half smile and spinning him around with the agility of a ninja and bending him roughly over the desk. Boruto let out a gasp of shock as the cold table pressed against his chest. Sasuke spent much longer this time admiring the young man now bent over his dining table, he teasingly ran his pale fingers along the inside of Boruto’s waistband before slipping them down. Sasuke realised, as he gently rubbed his harden still clothed cock against Boruto’s naked ass, that he had nothing to use as lube. He ran a pale hand up Boruto’s back pushing into the skin until he reached the soft blond hair, grabbing a handful of it he leant over Boruto his body pushing down on Boruto keeping him on the table, his hand pulled Boruto’s head up. Boruto left out another gasp from the pain. 

“Don’t. fucking. move.” Sasuke whispered seductively in Boruto’s ear. 

Sasuke didn’t wait for a response as he pushed Boruto’s head back into the table.

Sasuke left Boruto naked, bent over his dining table as he took his sweet time heading upstairs to collect the healing balm he often substituted for lubrication. Sasuke even spent more time stripping off and carefully folding his clothes and placing them neatly on his bed, enjoying the knowledge that Boruto was waiting for him. He picked up the balm, and headed downstairs. He was pleased to find Boruto were he had left him, before he reached the dining room, he coated two fingers in lube, and approached Boruto as quietly as he could, considering his caliber as a ninja he moved in almost total silence. When he reached Boruto, he found him breathing fast, clearly aroused at this game Sasuke was playing. As Sasuke got closer, he slipped up behind him and without any warning Sasuke slipped his two lubed up fingers inside Boruto, causing the young man to start before letting out a moan of pleasure. Sasuke used slow teasing movements, stretching Boruto. Sasuke rocked his hips backwards and forwards as he could feel his hardening cock, begin to ache in wanting. It didn't take much build up before he was easing his fingers out and lining his cock up with Boruto’s entrance he rocked his hips slightly pushing further and further into him, Sasuke bit his lip stopping himself from groaning. He pushed in Boruto deeper and deeper, the tight warmth engulfing him, Boruto moaned in pleasure pushing back against Sasuke, wanting more, he was still bent over the table gripping the edges hard while Sasuke fucked him. Sasuke reached round and grasp Boruto’s cock in his hand and beginning jerk him off in erratic movements as he thrusted. He could feel Boruto’s Cock swell in his grip and focused on the movements on his hand until Boruto came hard calling his name. Sasuke released his cock and gripped his hip, allowing him to set a more frantic pace, as he trusted into Boruto. Sasuke stared down at Boruto’s tanned back and mess of blond hair, it was so easy to imagine this being Naruto. Sasuke continued fucking Boruto, listening to his sound of pleasure, imagining it was Naruto who was making noises of pleasure, who was pushing back into Sasuke he was momentarily captivated by the movements of the tanned muscle across his back, as he neared his climax Sasuke got lost in the moment forgetting where he was, his climax build fast and he came hard, digging his nails into Boruto’s him and groaning loudly and accidently moaning Naruto’s name. 

It took Sasuke a few seconds to gather himself before he gently pulled out of Boruto, his breathing still hard, sweating dripping from his brow. He stood awkwardly behind Boruto waiting for the look of shock or anger at the accidental slip of Sasuke’s tongue but when Boruto turned round he was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Fuck, that was amazing.” He said running a hand through his damp blond hair.

Sasuke hesitated.

Boruto frowned, “Are you ok? It was good for you too, right?”

Sasuke nodded slowly realising that Boruto had obviously misheard him. Sasuke continued to stand there awkwardly, instead of the post bliss after sex he had a wanted a creeping feeling of disgust was spreading over him. 

“Shower?” Sasuke said and headed upstairs.

“Yeah ok,” Boruto replied still a little confused by Sasuke’s sudden coldness but still grinning as he gathered up his clothes and followed Sasuke upstairs. 

“You can use the bathroom down the hall,” Sasuke said pointing to the family bathroom without turning to face him.

Boruto smile faltered and he hesitated but he turned his back without saying anything and walked towards the bathroom.  
Sasuke gathered a towel and headed into Sakura’s room, what had once be their bedroom, he walked into her en-suit and switched on the shower, the water warmed up quickly and he stepped in. He made quick work of washing himself but remained under the stream of warm water, trying to reason with his own conscience.

When he eventually left the shower he found Boruto already dressed and stood in his room, staring up of a set of Katana blades Sasuke had hanging in a frame on the wall. 

“Are these the same as the sword that you normally use?” Boruto asked, 

“Yes, they are identical and designed to carry my chidori.” 

Boruto nodded, “That's really cool.”

Sasuke said nothing and instead got dressed.

Boruto tuned and unashamedly watch him. 

“I’m not going to putting on a show, Bolt.” A slight irritation in his voice.

“It’s ok this will do,” Boruto replied with a wicked grin which he lost at a hard gaze from Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a dwelling of guilt as Boruto lost his smile and turned away from him. Sasuke sighed. “It was good, Bolt, really fucking good.” ‘And now fucking end it’ said the little voice in Sasuke head but he ignored it as Boruto was now grinning again. Sasuke returned to getting dressed and they slipped into silence for a few minutes.

“Sasuke-Sensei?” Boruto asked.

“Hn?”

“Could we maybe go out and grab some food tonight?” Boruto asked trying to sound casual but Sasuke saw right threw it. 

Sasuke paused, This was definitely what he didn’t want, he didn’t want the whole relationship thing, he just wanted to fuck, which he already felt sickeningly guilty about.

He sighed about to say no, when he caught sight of Boruto’s face, his large blue eyes staring in a look of innocent. “Yeah sure,” He found himself saying, “We’ll meet at the crossroad and decide from there?” 

“Ok great!” Boruto replied enthusiastically, “I’ll see you later.” And he disappeared out of Sasuke’s room and a moment later Sasuke heard his front door open and shut.

He slumped onto his bed with his head in his hands. “What the fuck are you doing?” He said aloud to no one. “How are you this fucking stupid?” Sasuke lay back on his bed, perhaps he could put an end to this relationship tonight and in some way that did mean the whole village would find out, especially Naruto. 

 

Its was in the early evening when Sasuke met up with Boruto, he had chosen a place on the far side of the village, reasonably secluded and had decide on a small restaurant not far from there, not that he had said anything to Boruto, but he didn’t wish to have many prying eyes watching them eating together, Not that anyone would expect anything from seeing a teacher and student together but if the conversation was going to turn south he would rather have as few witness as possible.

Sasuke could see Boruto waiting for him ahead, his back pressed against the tree, dark shadows from the forest casted across the ground he had changed his clothes since Sasuke had seen him this morning, now wearing a tight black shirt and dark trouser, it suited him. It hadn’t occurred to Sasuke to dress up and he still wore what he put on after the shower.   
He headed towards Boruto, making no effort to disguise his presences as he strolled across the grass, Boruto looked up and smile, looking slightly coy, he stay leaning against the tree as Sasuke approached him, Boruto tilted his head up to stare at Sasuke his eyes flicking down to stare at Sasuke’s mouth before coming back up to meet Sasuke’s eye. Sasuke smirked, his guilt edding away to temptation and lust, he learnt in, tilting his head slightly, Boruto eagerly meeting him in the kiss, he tasted of fresh mint, they made out in slow teasing kisses. Sasuke against his better judgment was tempted to suggest they skip dinner. 

He pulled away from their kiss and open his mouth to speak but closed it again and his head turned in the direction that he had just sensed someone. It was someone trying to disguise their presence and they were doing it exceptionally well, but Sasuke was better, without hesitation he took several quick steps towards the source, ignoring Boruto’s questing call, he approached a large tree in a denser part of the forest a little further in, without waiting he stepped round the large trunk, expecting perhaps some kids, or another couple of lovers looking for seclusion, instead he was surprised when he came face to face with Naruto, who looked equally shocked at him appearing there, It took Sasuke less than a moment to realise it was a clone, and slightly longer to realize what it might have just seen, he reached out grabbing the fabric in some vain attempt to stop the clone dispelling and returning to the real Naruto with the memories of what it had just seen, but it did nothing as the fabric turned to smoke in Sasuke's fingers as the clone dispelled, its face still a picture of shock. Sasuke was left standing alone in the forest starting at nothing.

Sasuke turned to stare out across the village, the Hokage tower a mere light in the distance, Sasuke could swear that he see Naruto now staring out of his large window right back at Sasuke’s location. Sasuke felt unfamiliar fear, ‘Had the shadow clone seen him and Boruto?’  
Sasuke jumped when Boruto called his name again and could hear him moving towards the woods, with ease Sasuke disappeared deeper into the trees, needing a moment to think.  
Sasuke stood still outsight from Boruto but still looking out towards the Hokage tower he half expected to feel the burn of the presence of the nine tails chakra and Naruto’s rage, however the night remained calm and quiet.   
Sasuke glanced round the clearing, ‘what had a shadow clone been doing here?, Naruto always had a handful of shadow clones on sentry duty around the village, but this was a poor location for any sentry, so why was it here. ‘To spy on you.’ the thought came unwelcomingly and Sasuke tried to dismiss it but he couldn’t, despite his undying loyalty to Naruto, he could never shake the distrust he had for any institution like the village. It had taken Naruto many years to convince Sasuke to stay in the village permanently as Sasuke never wanted to be responsible or worst blindingly ignorant of any such wrongdoing going on inside the walls of the hidden leaf. It had taken Naruto disbanding the council to much outrage and protest to convince Sasuke to stay on permanently. However that fear of lies and deception that haunted this villeges history stirred inside of him. There was no clear reason for one of Naruto’s Shadow clones to be out here unless he was following Sasuke. Sasuke racked his brains trying to understand if there was a reason for this, some logical explanation for Naruto to stop trusting him but he couldn’t see one. A sense of betrayal dawned on him, when Sasuke took off at a full run towards the Hokage tower, Boruto was completely forgotten instead he had anger coursing through his veins.

It took only a few minutes to reach the hokage tower, he could see Naruto’s shape stood in the window as he neared the tower but he was unable to see his expression. Sasuke walked though the main entrance and upstair with determination, no one questioned his presence or tried to stop him, it occurred to him that this could easily be exploited as a breach of security but the thought was gone as he shoved one of the doors open and stormed into Naruto’s office.

Naruto stood in the middle of the office, clearly waiting for Sasuke, he looked guilty his hands held up in a placating manner. Sasuke crossed the distance in a few steps his Sharingan spinning into life as he did, he came threatenly close to Naruto, who to his credit didn’t flitch or give Sasuke an inch of ground. Which reminded, if their was anyone who could defeat him he was now stood face to face with him.

“What the hell Naruto!” Sasuke spat. 

“Teme, look I’m sorry, I-”

“How long has this been going on?” Sasuke interrupted, Naruto’s apology sounded like an admission of guilt and he could feel his anger building, the familiar feeling of distrust settling in.

“Only today,” Naruto said stepping away from Sasuke. Still maintain a non threatening posture, his blue eyes staring unfearing into Sasuke’s blood red Sharingan and Rinnegan.

“Why would you do this?” Sasuke asked, anger masking any sound of hurt in his voice. “Do you know what trust is? Why Naruto, after everything why?”

Naruto eyes widened in shock slightly but then he dropped his head to look at his feet, “I didn’t know what else to do.”

Sasuke ground his teeth in annoyance, he had an unfamiliar urge to hit Naruto but he held himself. “And having someone followed seemed like the best solution?”

Naruto hesitated, “Well.. Yeah.”

Sasuke hit him.

It was a quick movement full of power, he had expected Naruto to dodge but Naruto must not of been expecting it as a fist collided expertly with the side of Naruto’s face, Naruto staggered to the side but remained standing. 

This time when he looked at Sasuke it was with caculating. “Don't you think you are over-reacting?” Naruto asked angrily

Sasuke tried to reply but Naruto cut him off. “Not to mention I am your Hokage, how about some damn respect?!”

“Respect?” Sasuke spat, “You are the one who is always telling people respect is earnt, how many public officials have you offended because you don't show enough respect, yet you want my respect after the fucking stunt you just pulled.”

Naruto stood looking shocked at Sasuke.

“Idiot.” Sasuke added.

Naruto tried to land a punch on Sasuke who dodged with ease and then blocked the second with his arm. 

Growing annoyed Naruto launched a flurry of attacks at Sasuke, he didn’t call upon Chaka but simply tried to land blow after blow on him. Sasuke also threw himself into the fight, dodging and fighting back, he was at a slight handicap with only one arm but it barely slowed him down. 

Their fighting escalated until Naruto kicked Sasuke threw the large wooden doors into his office, the door splinted loudly and snapped at one hinge. 

Sasuke recovered quickly and charged back into the room, and slammed into Naruto taking them both to the floor. Sasuke straddled him his hand around Naruto’s throat. Sasuke could feel the building of Chaka at his fingertips. But he hesitated as he looked down at Naruto, laying at below him, panting, hair messed up, some of the anger edd anyway to the familiar ache in his chest.

“Don't you think you are fucking over reacting, Sasuke?” Naruto asked 

“To catching you following me? No I don't.”

“Following you?” Naruto said, suddenly all the fight leaving him. “I wasn’t following you I was following… I was following Boruto you idiot.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply then closed it again. “Oh.” HE said finally and removed his hand from Naruto’s throat. “I thought…”

“That I would be mental enough to try and follow you?”  
Sasuke who was still straddling Naruto gazed down at him.

“Did you forget,” Naruto continued that I spend 2 years in Anbu with you, I know how much a sneaky bastard you can be, I’d never even try to follow you. Compared to you I’m as steely as charging horses.”

“Compared to chuin you’re as stealthy as charging horses.”

Naruto started to protest but stopped when Sasuke starting laughing and instead joined in with the laughed. 

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and smiled who returned his smile. And Sasuke was struck by what a perfect moment it would be to lean down and kiss Naruto. But he didn’t instead he got up and held at his hand to pull Naruto up. 

“Why would I be following you, Teme?” Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled him up laughing at his friend's embarrassment.

“Why were you following Bolt?” Sasuke asked trying to embrasses Naruto right back.

It worked, Naruto’s whole demeanor changed, he went from being happy and carefree to looking guilty again. 

“Dobe, look I’m sorry that was harsh”

“No you're right, I don't know what I’m doing, it’s just Bolt keeps pushing me further and further away, and with his moods swings recently I don't know what’s going on with him, I feared the worst you know?”

“Naruto if he were to catch you he would never forgive you.”

Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, fear carefully hidden in every feature except in his eyes.

“I know.” Naruto replied gloomily. “I am no good at this, being a father, it's something I thought would be easy but it is harder than I imagined.

Sasuke didn’t know what to say.

“Something is going on with him, I just thought if I knew I could help him with it, he won't talk to me about it, I can't remember the last time we talked and it didn't end in an argument.”

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a look of hurt that Sasuke thought his heart might break, he was pretty sure that what was going on with Boruto was him and their relationship. 

Without really thinking he stepped forward and pulled Naruto into a one armed hug. Naruto didn’t hesitate but put his arms around Sasuke and pulled him in tight. 

For a while they stood like this, Sasuke completely aware of their closeness the buzzing of sexual tension surrounding him, his hand on Naruto’s back, each breath inhaling his scent, His mind in turmoil, he tried to ignore the guilt and worry starting to eat him alive. 

“Trust.” Sasuke said, pulling away from him but still keeping one hand on his shoulder.

Naruto said nothing but met Sasuke’s eyes.

“You have to trust Boruto, believe in him, believe that he will choose the right path, the same way that your parent bestowed you with the nine tails believing and trusting in you, because you were their son and that was enough for them.

Sasuke did his best to hide the self disgust in his voice. The irony that he had come here angry with Naruto for betraying and was now educating on trust when he was the one that had betrayed Naruto, he was the reason Naruto was feeling like a terrible father, that barely half an hour ago Sasuke had wanted to fuck his son again. He could feel bile in his throat, Sasuke almost said it almost told Naruto everything. His feeling for him and what he and Boruto had been doing. He could feel the words rising up inside him, but he never spoke them, he wasn’t sure if it was because he could not bring himself to hurt Naruto like that or because he was afraid of the consequences, either way he inwardly admitted to himself he was a coward. 

Naruto sighed and walked away from Sasuke to sit on the chair behind his desk, he rubbed his temples. 

“You are right, of course, I’ve been an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot Naruto, we all doing stupid things. You are a good father and in time Boruto will see that.” 

He is 18 Sasuke, he is practically a man, if I can not bridge this gap in our relationship now then I doubt I ever will. I just wish I knew what was going on with him.” Naruto sighed. 

Sasuke sighed, “Just have patients Dobe.”

“Does he talk to you?” Naruto asked, “You know about stuff, anything?”

Sasuke hesitated, he felt his heart race increase. Momentarily concerned where this conversation was going. “Not particularly.” He replied calmly but not meeting Naruto’s eyes he was an excellent liar and Naruto was poor at detecting that sort of deception but he hated to lie to Naruto’s face. 

Naruto sighed. Placing his head in his hands.

Sasuke stared at him and vowed silently to end his relationship with Boruto as soon as he could. He would be content just to be a good friend to Naruto

“Let's go eat.” Sasuke said, standing up.

Naruto looked up slightly surprised. 

“Come,” Sasuke said, walking round the desk and holding at his hand to pull Naruto from his chair “let us drink and eat like the old times and forget that you have a village to run.”

Naruto cracked a smile, grabbing Sasuke’s outstretched hand. “We” He emphasised “Have a village to run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I am super grateful for all the comments that you wonderful people leave, and I read them all and they honestly make my day when I get one. I should make more of an effot to reply to them. 
> 
> But hope you enjoyed let me know if you loved it or hated it and where you want to see the story going. ( I sometimes steal these ideas). Thanks guys. xxxx


End file.
